


Shades of Green and Blue (Option B)

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, I'm Going to Hell, babygirl clarke, intersex lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the same as Shades of Green and Blue<br/>BUT LEXA HAS A PENIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Clarke was so engrossed in her sketch of the day that she hadn't noticed her friend sit down across from her in the McDonalds booth. That is, until the younger brunette opened her mouth.

"Clarkie!" Octavia squeaked, making Clarke nearly jump out of her seat.

"Crap, O! You gotta stop doing that. Freaking ninja." The last words were muttered under her breath as she resettled into her seat.

"Never." Octavia promised as she crossed her legs "So, Indra gave me a pretty big assignment."

"Congrats! That means you're nearly done your probation time, right?" Clarke took of her slightly cool coffee.

"Yup, do this well and I'll be an official journalist for TonDC news." Octavia popped some of Clarke's fries into her mouth.

"What's the job?"

"Interview Lexa Woods."

"Oh." Clarke couldn't stop her face from falling slightly. Octavia would certainly have a challenge getting that interview. Lexa Woods was a local elusive millionaire who owned a couple businesses. The two who made her most of her money were Trikru Weapons and Commander Candles. Most people were confused why she had businesses that were so completely opposite and Clarke was one of those people. Lexa Woods was known for not being well-known. Hardly anything about her outside of the businesses she owned was known.

"Don't worry, I've already scored the interview. Turns out she and Lincoln grew up together. But Indra says I need a visual and Lexa said no pictures." Octavia sighed.

"Of course Lincoln knows her." Clarke rolled her eyes "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"He's so useful! I've already thought of something."

"Do tell."

"You." Octavia grinned.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. My artist friend-you could come to the interview and draw her while I ask a bunch of questions."

"Wannabe artist friend." Clarke reminded her "I sold one painting last month. I work at an art supplies store O, not in my own private studio."

"One day you will. Come on, Indra said if it's good enough she might even put it on the front page. Your artwork on the cover of TonDC news!"

"And Lexa Woods is fine with me drawing her?"

"Well, Lincoln is asking her later today."

"Fine. If Lexa Woods is in, I'm in."

"Oh my god yes! My name is gonna be on the cover of TonDC news!" Octavia squealed and bounced in her seat.

"In teeny, tiny font."

"Don't ruin my moment Griffin!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after a shift at Ark Art Supplies Clarke had crawled into bed with her laptop. She was about to start the next season of Malcolm in the Middle when her phone lit up with a message. It was Octavia, Lexa Woods had agreed to be sketched by her-as long as she got to approve the sketch beforehand. The interview was on Wednesday at 4pm in her office. Lincoln would drive them. Now curious, Clarke googled the millionaire.

Lexa Woods was very attractive. Chestnut hair, green eyes, and a fit physique. At 27 years old-just four years older than Clarke-she was one of the richest people in the country. Not much was known about her personal life. In the last two years she hadn't been spotted out and about with anyone other than close friends. There was a couple pictures of her with Lincoln. Lexa Woods' last romantic relationship had been with Costa Chang, but it ended rather suddenly. Nothing new since.

Glancing at her clock Clarke knew she would regret staying up any later. So she shut off her laptop and snuggled into her pillows.

 

* * *

 

 Lexa Woods ran her fingers through her hair as the person on the other end of the line hung up. The day had been rather stressful so far and she had just finished cleaning up the mess. Thankfully it wouldn't make it to the press. Well, hopefully. A man who was in charge of distribution at a factory that made the blades for Trikru weapons had been linked to providing weapons to less than savoury clients. Lexa had immediately fired Quint and made sure all the other staff were clean. Lexa stood and went to the large window that took up an entire wall of her office.

The other walls were all grey. One held a couple certificates and pictures, and the one behind her large mahogany desk was covered in bookshelves. The best part of her office-other than the window looking over the city of Polis-was her chair. It was plush and comfy, and rolled around, and had a high back that sort of branched out. It was a throne really. Lexa's hair hung around her shoulders, a couple locks pulled back in braids. The call had been long so her jacket was off, shirt unbuttoned slightly, and sleeves pushed up. She wore a white blouse and black trousers. The suit was tailored to her, and although plain, one of her favourites.

"Ms.Woods your 4pm is here." came her secretary's voice through the intercom system.

Lexa cursed under her breath, she had forgotten the girl Lincoln was seeing was coming with a friend to interview herald draw her. When this Octavia had come up with the idea of a friend drawing her so she could still have something for her boss Lexa had to admit it was smart.

"Send them in Gustus." Lexa replied and went to stand behind her desk again.

The doors opened and two young women walked in. One had long straight brown hair and wore nearly all black. In her hands was a pen and notepad. Lexa guessed this one to be Octavia from how Lincoln had described her. The other woman made Lexa's chest feel warm-and somewhere lower too. This gorgeous young woman had blonde hair in a messy bun and large blue eyes. She stood shorter than her friend and was softer. The sweater she wore was dark blue and a little oversized-it was the style recently. Tight black jeans though, had Lexa gulping. A canvas bag was slung over one shoulder.

"Hi, i'm Octavia Blake. This is my friend Clarke Griffin." The brunette introduced herself and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Lexa shook her hand, then took Clarke's when she offered it and their eyes met "Call me Lexa."

A small jolt of energy and heat spread from where their hands met and traveled right up to Lexa's chest. She slid on a face of professionalism before inviting the women to sit and did so herself.

"Right well, I don't want to take up too much of your time so I'll get right to the questions while Clarke does her thing-if that's ok with you?" Octavia asked.

"Of course." Lexa nodded her approval.

Clarke pulled out a large sketchpad from her bag, flipping through it until she found a blank page. Next she took out a couple pencils and lined them up on the arm of the red leather chair she sat in. As Octavia began her questions she began to draw. Lexa noticed that the blonde's cheeks had grown slightly pink.

"So I think most of my questions aren't too ordinary. But there is one I gotta ask because everyone is wondering. Why candles and weapons? They're just so...far apart." Octavia began.

Lexa tore her eyes from Clarke to focus on Octavia. "Well they're two of my favourite things. And I guess...it's safe. Such different companies means I'll most likely still make money from one if the world isn't in need of the other.

"Smart." Octavia mumbled as she scribbled down her notes.

While the questions continued Lexa was aware of Clarke watching her, more so than seemed necessary for drawing her. It made Lexa hot and pleased. It seemed the blonde was attracted to her as well. One time when Octavia took a longer period of time to write her notes Lexa looked to Clarke and caught her staring. Clarke blushed furiously and ducked her face down as her pencil moved for the first time in a while. Now Lexa was the one staring. Watching the woman draw was...comfortable, pleasant.

"Ok." Octavia pulled Lexa's attention back to the interview "What's your favourite candle?"

"It changes nearly every time we get a new batch of scents in." Lexa admitted "Although I'm always fond of Honeysuckle and Vanilla."

"Okay, and any combat training?"

"I can use a gun if I have to, although I don't like it. Much prefer hand to hand combat and sword fighting. I'm very handy with two swords at once."

Octavia whistled "A girl after my own heart."

Lexa chuckled and glanced at the blonde again. Clarke was biting her bottom lip and drawing something rather slowly in her sketch book.

"That was my last question. Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem. Now Lincoln owes me a favour that I will certainly cash in later." Lexa stood to shake their hands goodbye "And just in time, I have another meeting."

"Crap." Clarke said as she stood with her sketchbook still clasped in her hands. "I'm not finished and you need to approve it."

"Ah." Lexa hummed "Well, perhaps you could leave your number? I'll call you when I have some free time so you can finish it?"

"That would work! Even if I just have to sit around while you work." Clarke nodded "And I did not mean for that to sound so weird.

"No worries. What time do you have to hand in your report by?" Lexa asked Octavia.

"Uh...next Friday." Octavia had been silently watching the pair.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Lexa assured her.

Clarke wrote her name and number down on a sheet from Octavia's notepad and handed it to Lexa, who tucked it into her pocket. Two minutes later the young women were getting onto the elevator and Lexa greeted her next business associate, a piece of paper burning in her pocket.

 


	2. Desires

Clarke ignored the pinging of her phone. The group chat all her close friends were a part of were fully of teasing comments. After the interview with Lexa Woods Octavia couldn't wait to tell everyone how 'party animal Clarke Griffin' had blushed, and barely able to speak around hot Lexa Woods. Now all her friends were comparing her to ten year old boys with crushes. With fifty four unread messages Clarke put her phone on silent and laid on her stomach, laptop in front of her. Her roommate and good friend Raven was out-which meant Clarke could look at some things without the risk of being interrupted. To be fair it was Raven's fault. One drunken night she had admitted to Clarke that she was into the BDSM lifestyle. Clarke was of course accepting, but curious she had run to google the next day. Now, nearly three months later, she was still hooked. However yet to actually participate in any activities.

Pulling up a site that she quite enjoyed Clarke slowly scrolled through the newest additions. One that piqued her interest was actually a cartoon of sorts. The two women in it were drawn life-like, all body parts proportionate. One woman-the dominate- stood behind the other. Black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore ripped jeans and a tight black tank. In her hands was a black flogger. The other woman-the submissive-was on her knees, naked. Her red hair fell loose around her shoulders. Although her face was downcast it could be seen that she had a gag in her mouth. By the looks of it her hands were also bound behind her back. The artwork was titled 'Desire'. Clarke felt warmth gather between her legs just looking at it. She craved it so much. To be able to just relax...and submit. Have someone else take control. Also, the being tied up and unable to make much noise was really hot.

Now sufficiently worked up Clarke rolled onto her back and her hands slipped under her clothes. One hand under her shirt to pull, roll, and pinch a nipple. The other into her pyjama bottoms. Between her legs was already damp she was so worked up. At first Clarke just teased herself, running her fingers over her slit and around her clit. However that didn't last long. A soft moan slipped past her lips as a finger dipped inside her, closely followed by another. They slowly delved in and out as the blonde moved her hand to her other breast. With closed eyes she fantasized about being tied up, of someone else pinching her nipples, of teasing her, and of the bite of a whip. As her thumb brushed against her clit her mind found a face for her fantasy. Lexa Woods was the one who held control over her as her thumb rubbed circles over and around her clit. It felt like a coil was tightening in her stomach. Her body arched off the bed and into her hands. One last swipe and Clarke was climaxing to thoughts of rope and Lexa Woods.

She collapsed back onto her bed, breaths coming in harsh pants. Slowly her hands withdrew from her clothes. A soft grin graced her face as her body-all soft and still buzzing, felt wonderful. When her phone made noise again Clarke at first ignored it. Yet when it rang again-this time with the ringtone for an incoming call-she had to respond. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Is this Clarke Griffin?" Clarke had only spoken-if you could call that sad attempt a conversation.

Lexa Woods. Lexa Woods was calling her. And just after she had cummed fantasizing about her. The world hated her.

"Um, yes." Clarke said quickly as she sat up.

"Hello, it's Lexa. I'm calling to set up a time for you to finish your sketch?" Lexa explained.

"Ok, uh, I'm pretty flexible with time, what time works for you?" Clarke scrambled for a pen and paper.

"Well I am pretty busy for the next couple weeks. On Monday I have about an hour between a meeting and a conference call. Perhaps a quick lunch at 11:30 at the nearby cafe would work? It's called Polis?" Lexa asked.

"That actually works for me." Clarke agreed, scribbling the time and name on the back of a receipt with a fine tip marker.

"I'll see you then. Goodbye.

"Yeah, see you then."

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa hung up her phone with a small smile on her face. Her heart beat faster at the prospect of seeing the blonde again. There was also a twinge in her pants. It was Thursday night, only a day had passed since she first met Clarke, and already the woman invaded her thoughts constantly. However Lexa knew she had to push those thoughts away. Clarke was beautiful and talented, and much too pure to be the kind of woman Lexa needed.

She was in her home, and her feet had carried her to a specific wooden door that led to her basement. Behind the door was one of her deepest secrets. The things that lay behind this door would terrify Clarke. A part of Lexa would terrify Clarke. The young woman would run screaming away. No, Lexa had to allow her to complete her drawing on Monday, and then never see Clarke again. She had tried to be in a regular relationship before. When the woman she had loved didn't want to be a part of the BDSM lifestyle Lexa had pushed that part of herself away, denied it, to make her lover happy. But when Costa had added salt to Lexa's gapping wound by calling her body disgusting, revealing that she 'put up with Lexa's grotesque-ness' for image and fame. Lexa ended the relationship.

Lexa couldn't go through that pain again. Couldn't have the rejection. Not when having Clarke bound to her, kneeling before her, was the only way she truly wanted her. Clarke was not into this lifestyle. If she were...well....the thought of that was Lexa's strongest desire.


	3. Expected

Clarke took a deep breath as Polis Cafe came into view. It was small, but bustling with people. The frames of the window walls were red, and most of the furniture on the patio was black, with red table umbrellas. One server in grey with a red apron was bustling around and approached the only table with a single occupant. Clarke's heart stuttered when she saw Lexa. Lexa's hair was down around her shoulders, and wore an outfit similar to the one she wore the other day-only this time a navy blue pantsuit and grey blouse. She was also wearing the jacket this time. A half-empty glass of something sat in front of her, and in her hands was a tablet. The server asked Lexa something. The brunette glanced up and shock her head, then her eyes began to scan the area, ending on Clarke.

Clarke felt herself flush as she finally stepped into the patio. Her grip on the sketchbook in her hands tightened. Lexa's eyes scanned her up and down. Now she was blushing for sure.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa smirked as she gently placed the tablet on the table.

"Lexa." Clarke would soon be a puddle on the ground, she was sure of it. Especially if Lexa kept saying her name like that.

"Have a seat. Would you like a drink to start?" Lexa looked to the previously forgotten server.

"Just a water is fine." Clarke sat and opened up her sketchbook.

The server nodded and left.

"How has your day been?" Clarke found the courage to ask. Thankfully it came out smoothly.

"Rather boring, until now. And yours?"

In a sad attempt to hide her red cheeks Clarke dug into her bag to find her pencils. "Did a couple errands this morning, going to have a movie night with my roommate tonight."

"Sounds fun. Unfortunately after this I have back to back calls and meetings late into the night." Lexa took a sip of her drink.

"Ew." Clarke settled into her seat and got her pencil ready. "Alright, you were sitting a little more...this way last time."

"Ah." Lexa shifted in her seat to mirror the way Clarke had turned.

"Perfect." Clarke smiled and got to work.

"So, Octavia is dating Lincoln?" Lexa pondered.

"Well...I'm not sure. She likes him, and they sneak off together at parties. But nothing official." Clarke shrugged "Raven and I have a bet going whether or not they'll actually date or not."

"Who is Raven?" When Clarke glanced up she saw that Lexa's eyes had darkened slightly.

"My roommate. She's an engineering student and works as a mechanic." Clarke explained. "One of my best friends."

"Are you ready to order?" The server returned and placed Clarke's glass of water on the table.

"Oh, I haven't even looked at the menu." Clarke admitted.

"Well today our special is the Strawberry Fields salad. It's almond slices, mixed greens, strawberries and feta cheese." 

"Sounds good." Clarke nodded.

"I'll take the three cheese mac and cheese." Lexa added.

"Coming up." The server nodded and disappeared again.

For a couple minutes the pair was silent as Clarke drew and Lexa was content people watching. Right before the food arrived Clarke finished her work. The first couple bites were silent. When Clarke glanced at Lexa and her fork froze. Lexa still had a bite in her mouth, her eyes were closed, and bliss crossed her face. Suddenly Clarke found it difficulty to chew and swallow her food.

"Is mac and cheese your favourite?" Clarke teased once she had gained composure of herself again.

Lexa's eyes popped open and finally Clarke wasn't the only one with pink cheeks. She swallowed her food and looked at Clarke.

"It's my cheat meal of the week." Lexa nodded.

"Cheat meal?"

"I eat rather healthily and exercise everyday. If I eat too much junk it messes that up. I take pride in taking care of my body."

"I like to think I try to. Would you like to see the drawing?"

"Yes please."

Clarke nervously handed over her work and fidgeted with her napkin waiting for Lexa's reaction. Lexa's face softened as she looked at the drawing.

* * *

 Lexa tried to keep a neutral expression as she looked at the artwork. Clarke was an amazing artist. She had captured Lexa-every detail of her face-with her pencil. Lexa wanted to get this framed. She realized she had been silent for a while and snuck a glance at Clarke. The blonde had an anxious look on her face and the napkin in her hands was shredded.

"It's beautiful Clarke." Lexa smiled.

A beautiful, hopeful smile lit up Clarke's face. "Really?"

"Yes. You have my approval to give it to Octavia. As long as I get a copy." Lexa handed her back her work.

"Thank you! O's gonna be so thankful! She'll get the job because of you!"

"Well, I'm just thankful to have something to hold over Lincoln's head."

Clarke's phone chose that moment to light up.

"Sorry, it's my boss." Clarke apologized before standing and answering her phone.

Lexa sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. Ever since she had first seen Clarke she had wanted to claim, dominate, posses. But that was not right. First of all, Clarke was certainly not into that. Second, things like claiming and owning didn't happen right away, they happened after proper communication.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My boss has to pick his sick son up from school." Clarke sighed, returning.

"That's alright. Lunch is on me." 

"No-"

"Please. You gave me a valid reason to get out of my office today." Lexa assured her.

"Alright. But I'll make sure you get a copy of the article." Clarke gathered up her things.

"Have a good afternoon Clarke." Lexa smiled.

"You too...Lexa." Clarke nodded and scampered off.

Lexa finished her food and paid the bill with a nice tip. As she was leaving her phone pinged with a message. It was from her best friend Anya.

**Are you coming to the munch tomorrow night?**

Lexa pondered for a moment. She was semi hard just from having lunch with the blonde. People in the scene were often more accepting of...differences.With how she was feeling lately perhaps she should find someone to dominate and get the release that came with it. Even if it wasn't over the blonde she wanted.

**Yes.**


	4. Unexpected

“Ow, fuck!” Clarke’s peaceful painting time was interrupted by the pained curse of her roommate.

“Raven?” Clarke called out curiously.

“Yeah. Stupid wall.” Raven grunted as she appeared at Clarke’s doorframe “What are you doing tonight?”

“Uh…possibly not putting pants, why?”

“Are you still curious about BDSM?” Raven asked incredibly casually.

“I…a little.” Clarke’s body tensed a little.

“There’s this munch at a local bar tonight, I was gonna go and meet with Finn, thought maybe you’d wanna join?”

“Wait, that Dom guy you’ve been talking to online?”

“Yeah. And, ya know, safety in meeting in a public place. And munches are a great way to introduce yourself to the lifestyle.”

“I don’t know…”

“If you’re uncomfortable at any time I’ll drive you home!” Raven promised.

“Okay, when is it?”

“8:00 at Shiver Me Timbers.”

“That’s half an hour away, and it’s 7!”

“So we better get ready! I’ll turn on the music.”

For the next hour the two young women prepped themselves. Raven wore tight black jeans and a navy blue top that had a horizontal slit over her breasts and her lower back. She also chose to wear her more subtle black brace on her leg. Dark brown hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Clarke curled her hair and picked a tight black skirt and loose white tank top. Both women took sufficient selfies, proud of their looks that night.

Clarke was a nervous wreck on the way to the bar.

“How did your lunch go with miss Stud?” Raven asked as they linked arms and walked down sidewalk towards the bus stop.

“I still can’t believe you guys are calling her that.” Clarke rolled her eyes “She liked my drawing of her, I’m supposed to send her a copy.”

“So you have an excuse to see her again?”

“Maybe.”

The bar wasn’t too crowded, they had only arrived half an hour after the start of the munch. Clarke took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. At least no one was wearing full out bondage gear.

“It’s ok. We just check in with Gustus over there. He runs these munches.” Raven pulled her towards a large man near the bar.

“Raven, you brought a friend.” The bearded man grinned.

“Hey Gus, this is Clarke. It’s her first munch.” Raven quickly explained.

“Ok Clarke, here’s a green wristband, it means that its your first munch. Most everyone else will be wearing black wristbands, and some people are wearing red-like myself. If you are having any problems you can go to them for help. You are free to leave at anytime.” Gustus tied the band around Clarke’s writs, and a black one around Raven’s.

“Thank you.”

The two young women ordered a drink each and claimed one of the small tables bordering the dance floor.

“Is Finn here?” Clarke asked.

“He said he’ll be here any minute.” Raven bit her bottom lip and grinned.

A couple minutes later Raven perked up and a young man approached their table. He had shaggy straight brown hair and was around their height. He wore jeans and a white tee shirt.

“Hey.” He said to Raven.

“Hey.” Raven glanced at Clarke.

“Ok, I’m gonna go hang out near Gustus.” Clarke announced and made her departure.

She wandered over towards the giant man, who saw her, and spoke quickly to the couple of people gathered around him. Most of them turned to her and offered her a welcoming smile.

“This is Clarke, it’s her first munch.” Gustus announced.

“Hi, I’m Echo.” A tall and scrawny woman.

“Ryder.” Another large man

“Emori.” A pretty young woman.

“Murphy.” A stringy guy.

Both Emori and Ryder wore red wristbands.

“Hello.” Clarke said quietly.

“We were just talking about safewords, do you know about them?” Emori asked.

“Uh, a little. You use it to stop play, right?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, but it can be used for more than just that. It’s up to the people involved.”

“For example a word for ‘stop’, and a different one for ‘slow down’.” Ryder explained.

“Or for ‘caution’, like if you’re experiencing a soft limit.” Murphy added.

“Soft limit, that’s…something you are willing to try a little, because you’re not sure if you like it.” Clarke guessed.

“Yes, and a hard limit is something you’re not willing to do or try.” Gustus nodded, then looked to someone behind the group “Ah, Anya, so nice of you to join us.”

“The little one took some pushing to come, she’s over getting us some drinks, keeping an eye on a Situation.” A tall woman with brown/blonde hair appeared.

“Oh?” said most of the collective group.

“What’s a Situation?” Clarke asked Murphy, the person closest too her.

“It’s when something’s not right. Maybe a discussion has turned into a fight, or someone is pushing themselves onto someone else, a person is violent towards another, or even the odd time a banned member shows.” Murphy quietly explained to her.

“What’s going on?” Gustus asked as he handed Anya two red wristbands.

“A guy has a girl cornered, and I think it’s Finn. Lex is watching from nearby.” Anya announced.

“Shit.”

“That fucker.”

“Finn?” Clarke’s eyes widened “Raven came here to meet a guy named Finn.”

“He’s banned for ignoring safewords. Hurt a girl pretty bad.” Ryder practically growled.

Clarke shot across the bar. Raven and Finn were still at the table, but both on one side now. Raven’s back was against the wall and Finn was standing over her.

“Hey, Raven.” Clarke called “Are you alright?”

“She’s fine. Who are you?” Finn looked over his shoulder.

“Her bestfriend.”

“Yeah, well, she’s my slave and I say to leave us alone.” Finn shrugged.

“Your slave?!” Clarke exclaimed and before she knew it she had thrown the rest of her drink in the man’s face.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I think I’m right in understanding you and the young woman you’re hiding just met. In no way is she your slave already.” Anya and the rest of the crowd appeared.

“That’s something decided upon after a big discussion.” Echo added.

“Please come with me, I’ll be escorting you out.” Gustus crossed his arms.

“Hell no.” Finn finally stepped a little away from Raven.

Raven had tears in her eyes, and a red mark on her face.

“Did he hit you?” Clarke was ready to punch the guy.

But Raven was just trying to take deep breaths, she was so freaked out. Never had Clarke seen her friend too upset for words. So she stepped in between her and Finn and gently took her hands. For the next few moments the rest of the world didn’t exist. Clarke simply counted from one to three over and over as Raven regulated her breathing. When both were reasonably calm they turned to find mostly everyone gone. Anya was standing nearby, watching with interest.

“My friend has gone to get you a cab. We should meet her outside.” Anya gestured gently to the door.

Raven moved closer to Clarke, resting her tired head on Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde nodded and wrapped an arm around her hand. The trio made their way out into the slightly chilly night. There was a darkly clad figure standing out by the road, waving as a couple cabs drove by.

“That girl never has luck with cabs.” Anya sighed, then turned to face Raven “Please, don’t let tonight do too much to you. Either of you. That was one horrible man. If you need to talk, here’s my number.”

Raven accepted the business card with a soft nod and an even softer thank you. Finally a yellow car pulled to the curb and the woman turned to face them in victory.

* * *

 

Lexa's entire body froze, while being infused with heat at the same time. Clarke was here, holding up a young woman with tear stained cheeks. Wearing a green wristband. Anya gave her an odd look as they got closer, and opened the door.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked, shocked.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa nodded and stepped towards her.

"You're here?" Clarke's eyebrows drew together, then her eyes dropped to the red wristband that Lexa wore.

"Yes. Is this cab for you? Did Finn-"

"He hurt my friend, Raven." Clarke quickly explained as she helped her friend into the cab.

"I'm sorry."

Clarke only shrugged in response as she paused to get in the cab.

"I, uh, will get the drawing to you soon." Were the last words the blonde said before climbing into the cab.

Lexa could only nod and watch it pull away. She felt Anya come up beside her.

"That's the Clarke you were talking about?" Her long time friend asked "This is will be fun."

Lexa barely registered the words. Clarke. Clarke had a green wristband. Clarke was here for the munch. Clarke was at least interested in BDSM. Lexa was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D Don't hate me plz!


	5. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get stuck in an elevator

It had been four days since the munch. Lexa sat at her desk and mulled over some paperwork. Every ten minutes or so she clenched her jaw and glanced at her phone. The urge to call Clarke was strong. But what would she say? I am intensely attracted to you, and now that I know you're interested in BDSM I hope I might have a chance with you? Ridiculous. What if Clarke wasn't submissive? She could be dominant, a switch, or any number of other things that wasn't compatible with Lexa. 

Her cell phone lit up, and frankly Lexa wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore business today. However, it was Clarke's name that lit up the screen. Lexa took a deep breath and rested her palms on the desk, calming herself for a moment before picking up her phone.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa said as calmly as she could.

"HI, Lexa. Um, so...I have a print of the article and my sketch for you."

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting it so soon."

"Well when O's boss found out she actually got an interview with you she made a couple rush copies, it's going to come out in two days instead of four." Clarke explained. "I can drop it off at your office."

"Whenever you'd like."

"Would now-ish work? I'm in the area." Clarke offered.

Lexa needed to focus on breathing "Yes, I'm in my office. I'll let the people at the front desk know."

"Great, see you soon." And Clarke hung up.

Lexa stood from her desk and began to pace. She smoothed out her clothes, her usual uniform of a three piece suit, although the jacket was on the arm of her chair. Brown locks were tamed into a long braid down her back. Next she organized her desk, put papers away, and tucked her garbage can out of sight. It didn't feel like long before there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Lexa stood behind her desk.

She was not prepared for what Clarke came in wearing. Yoga pants and a dark blue wife-beater style tank top. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and a sports bag slung over a shoulder. Lexa was happy the desk was there to hide what would soon be a bulge in her pants, if she kept staring at Clarke the way she was.

"Hey, sorry I look like a mess, O is making me take a yoga class with her, and I'm really busy for the next week." Clarke pulled a magazine out of her bag and handed it to Lexa.

"Thank you." Lexa managed the words though she still found herself short of breath in the presence of the woman.

"Not a problem. It's pretty late for you to still be at work." Clarke glanced out the window at the dark evening sky.

"I was just wrapping up when you called." Lexa lied

"Oh, so we can go down together?" Clarke blushed a moment after the words left her mouth.

Lexa didn't want to further embarrass the blonde so she ignored the double meaning of the words "I'll just grab my jacket."

Lexa draped her jacket over her arm, conveniently holding it so it covered the now definitely there bulge in her pants. She led the way out of her office and into the elevator.  All the rest of the staff, besides the cleaning crew, would have likely gone home by now. As soon as the doors closed it was like Lexa was wrapped in Clarke's scent. She smelled like flowers and berries. Clarke shuffled on her feet after the first couple floors. The younger woman was about to say something when the elevator began to make a screeching noise. Clarke gasped and Lexa reached out with one hand to steady her. The lights flickered and the elevator slowed to a stop.

"Ok, so, this is rather scary." Clarke gulped.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Lexa pressed the emergency call button.

"Hi, we're stuck." Lexa said.

A couple moments there was a crackle of a reply "There's been a black out on the block. Multiple elevators stuck. A mechanic will be there as soon as possible."

"Great." Clarke muttered and slid to the ground. 

Lex copied, but sat on the other side of the elevator. Once again the first few moments were silent between the two. At least Lexa no longer had to worry about concealing her lap, the elevator nearly killing them had gotten rid of that problem.

"Hey, listen, I need to talk about something so that my mind will stop coming up with ways for this elevator to kill us." Clarke said, looking rather nervous.

"Alright, anything you'd like to talk about?" Lexa leaned her head back against the wall.

"Yeah, on Saturday night, um....you were at the..the..." Clarke fiddled with the seam of her top.

"The munch, yes. And you were as well?"

"With my friend Raven."

"How is she?"

"Better now, that asshole tried to contact her again, but she blocked his number."

"Let me know if he continues. Gustus is on the police force."

"Thanks. So you're into BDSM?" The question came out in a rush.

"Yes. Do you?"

"I've...never tried it. But, am kinda really curious." Clarke shrugged and wouldn't look up from where her hands were still playing with the purple fabric.

"I can answer questions you have, if any." Lexa offered as nonchalantly as possible.

Clarke was silent for a moment as she thought. "What's your...position?"

"I am Dominant. DO you know yours?"

"Submissive, I like the thought of being...is controlled the right word?"

"It is if you want it to be. I find a sort of, release, in having control over someone, of someone trusting me with their mind and body."

"Raven is a switch, what does that mean?"

"That she sometimes likes to be dominant, and sometimes submissive."

"Huh. So...what's with collaring?"

"There are different stages. First usually a sub may wear a 'training' collar, while their dom trains them. Then there can be an ownership collar. For some people it's not too serious, and others it's as serious as marriage. Those people usually have a collaring ceremony. Nearly like a wedding. Also, some subs only wear collars during play time, and others wear them all the time. There are even more subtle collars for day wear, called Day Collars."

"Ok. What about contracts, does everyone have them?"

"Yes and no. Some people have very extensive contracts that cover everything from limits and safe words to after care and the next day. But if you decide not to have a signed contract things should still be heavily discussed. Communication is very important."

"Safe words, like ones for slow down or stop." Clarke nodded.

"Yes, and something to replace the words if the sub is unable to speak."

"Can't speak?"

"Yes, if they are wearing a gag of some sort."

"There's more than one kind?"

"Yup. A ball gag, bar, o ring, a regular cloth, or even one that's a bit like a pillow, although the name escapes me now."

"So what, you'd use a bell or something?"

"A bell is very common, I've heard mention of people using a bike horn for Stop, or even snapping their fingers."

"You mentioned something earlier...aftercare?"

"Yes." Lexa sat up and crossed her legs, resting her arms on her knees and looking at Clarke "It is very important. A soothing balm for a spanked bump, comfort for a sub coming down for a drop. It varies from sub to sub and situation to situation."

"A drop?"

"Yes, most subs experience what we call a drop after play. Coming down from such a high state during play can be...emotionally and physically draining for a sub. It can happen right after play, or even the next day. Some cry, some sleep, some even become a little depressed, and some experience more than one symptom. A proper dom cares for their sub appropriately."

"What's training like?"

"Once again, it differs per situation. BDSM is very flexible like that, its not strict, it can cater to everyone interested. Although the main mantra is Safe, Sane and Consensual."

"So, what would you train your sub like?"

"I would..."Lexa thought of the right way to start "Positions for her to hold, poses. Teach her to obey my rules, and various play times. Have you come across any play ideas that you like?"

"Um, having my wrists tied, and...I think it's sensation play?" At Lexa's nod Clarke continued "Obedience training sounds...interesting."

"Do you know of any limits that you have?"

"Uh, there are two kinds right? Soft and Hard?"

"Do you know what each one means?"

"Soft is something you might be willing to try, and hard is a definite no."

"Yes, I have a hard limit of blood play."

"A hard limit for me would be anal stuff. That's just, no, not for me."

"And a soft limit?"

"Um, breath play? The idea scares me a little, but with the right person it could be...interesting I think."

"Trust is very important." 

The pair were silent again. Lights in the elevator still flickered now and again, something even the apparent generators couldn't handle. Clarke began to blush, and Lexa could tell she was working up the nerves to say something again. She waited patiently, playing with the magazine in her hands.

"Do you have a sub?" The question was quiet, but they were in a metal box.

"No, I am currently searching for one." Lexa gave her a small smile when the blonde finally looked at her.

"Would you maybe...Uh...I don't know how to ask this..."

"Would I maybe consider you?" Lexa guessed, heat coursing through her body, was this actually happening?

"Yeah." could Clarke speak anymore quietly.

"It has been a very long time since I was with someone as inexperienced as you" Clarke's body tensed and Lexa spoke quickly to reassure the woman "But I am intensely attracted to you, Clarke, and I would gladly slowly start something with you."

"Really?"

"If you are willing to accept all of me."

Clarke cocked her head in confusion. Now Lexa was the one nervous to speak.

"Clarke...I...I have a penis. I was born intersex and...I have a penis."

"Oh." Clarke was silent for a moment and Lexa was the one readying for rejection "Ok. Wait, have I been using the,uh, wrong pronouns with you?"

"I identify more with the female gender and so I use the female pronouns. You're really ok with this?"

"I don't see why not. I mean at least we won't have to go out and buy dildos." Clarke shrugged with a grin.

Lexa let the chuckle slip past her lips. The two women sat and looked at each other for a heart beat.

"Hello?" crackled the elevator.

Clarke jumped and Lexa rose to her feet to reply.

"Yes, we're still stuck."

"Alright, help is still a couple hours before reaching you. I've contacted the security for your building, someone should be by to prop the doors open to give you some supplies."

The brunette groaned, they were going to be stuck in here for a couple more hours?

"Please hurry up."

"Don't you think we're trying lady?" The connection was cut.

Not ten minutes later was the door wedged open slightly to reveal that about a foot of the top of the elevator was still on the sixth floor. Ryder was on his knees grinning at them.

"Well fancy finding you here." He grinned at Lexa "See, this is what you get for working so late."

"Very funny." Lexa grinned back. 

"I got you a blanket, couple pillows, snacks and a water bottle." Ryder pushed the supplies through the hole "And a flashlight."

"Thank you."

"I'll be just by the door to listen for the maintenance guys, shout if you need anything."

Lexa turned to find Clarke was beginning to doze off, it was fairly late. Empowered by the blonde's acceptance of her she sat beside the woman. Clarke lifted her head as Lexa placed two pillows behind each of them and the blanket over them.

"A couple hours?" Clarke repeated.

"Unfortunately. Try to nap it away." Lexa murmured.

Soon enough the blonde head dropped onto Lexa's shoulder. The brunette was oddly comfortable here. So comfortable that she found herself fighting sleep, and eventually gave in, her head falling atop the blonde's. What an odd fucking day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ basically-moon-and-arrows


	6. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get out of the elevator.

Clarke woke when her shoulder was gently shaken. With a yawn she lifted her head off the pillow it had been resting on and opened her eyes.

"Clarke, they're here to fix the elevator." Lexa smiled down at her.

Clarke was rather confused, until recent events caught up with her. Still rather tired she only nodded and looked to the small slit in the door where she could see a pair of work boots. 

"What time is it?" Clarke mumbled.

"About three am." Lexa sighed.

"Crap. I have work in six hours."

"I'm sorry."

"This wasn't your fault."

"Let me drive you home."

"Okay." Clarke grinned as the elevator started to move. 

Lexa helped her to her feet and finally they were free. Clarke was still fairly sleepy and let Lexa lead her down the stairs and into the parking lot beneath the building. Of course Lexa unlocked an insanely expensive sports car. The brunette opened up the passenger door and made sure Clarke was all the way in before shutting the door again. In her seat she started the car and pulled out onto the roads.

There was no traffic, being that it was three am. Lexa quickly realized she had no idea where she was driving. So she turned to ask Clarke where she lived, only to find that the woman was asleep. And looking rather adorable. She pulled over into a parking lot and pulled out her phone.

"Lexa? The hell is wrong with you? Calling at this hour." Anya grumbled.

"First, you don't sound sleepy at all-meaning you are awake at this hour. Second, would you happen to know where Clarke and Raven live?"Lexa spoke quietly.

"3467 Spinicker Ave, the apartment building, fourth floor apartment 4C. Will I be seeing you shortly?"

"You're there now?"

"Yes. Raven did not want to be alone, the power went out, and she couldn't get a hold of Clarke." Anya explained.

"Clarke was with me in an elevator, we got stuck when the power went out."

"An elevator? Did you-" 

"No, Anya. See you shortly."

Lexa put the address in her GPS and got back on the road. The drive was fairly short. Clarke woke just enough to climb the stairs-both had had enough of elevators-and open the door to her apartment. Anya was no where to be seen, and the door to Raven's room was shut.

"Thank you for driving me home." Clarke yawned.

"Not a problem. Can I try to see you again this week?" Lexa asked.

"This week...not so good. The art store is having a sale and my boss got the flu that his son had. But...Saturday night I'll be free."

"I'll call you at a more appropriate time. Goodnight Clarke."

"Good night Lexa."

* * *

 

On Wednesday Lexa called and set up the date. Now Clarke was getting ready and she was extremely nervous. She stood in her room, still debating over an outfit for the night. The apartment door slammed, announcing her roommate's arrival.

"Alright, I'm here! Now, what are the options." Raven came straight into Clarke's room.

Clarke knew Anya had spent the night of the power outage in Raven's room. Yet she didn't know the capacity. But she was happy Raven had called someone. Raven wouldn't call Octavia, the women didn't know about Raven's interest in BDSM and Raven didn't feel like explaining it. Clarke was waiting for the right moment to ask more questions.

"The royal blue dress, black dress, and blue blouse and black skirt." Clarke pointed to the three outfits hanging on the racks.

"I vote the blue dress, it oddly makes your eyes pop. And wear your hair up." Raven advised. The dress was a little on the short side with long sleeves and a very low cut back. "Are you guys having a Play time tonight?"

"Uh, no." Clarke changed right in front of her friend and put her hair up in a messy chic bun. "Just dinner, and I'm not quite sure what after."

"Ok, are you gonna talk about Play?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Clarke blushed.

"Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Raven slipped from the room.

"You seem pretty eager to get rid of me, what do you have planned?"

"Just, um...a Play." came s hushed reply.

"What? With who?" Clarke went to the door or Raven's room to watch the young woman go through her own closet.

"Anya. um, she offered to let me explore my more dominant side with her, it might be good for me. Taking control of a situation."

"I'm proud of you. Crap I'm gonna be late." Clarke wrapped a black shawl around her shoulders and hurried out of the apartment. 

The restaurant was close by. Clarke hesitated outside. Was Lexa already inside? Or would she be the first one to arrive, and have to sit there awkwardly? What if Lexa had forgotten? 

"Hello, Clarke." Clarke turned to fing Lexa wearing a stunning grey three piece suit. 

"Lexa."

"Were you waiting long?"

"No, I just got here actually."

"Perfect, lets go in." Lexa placed her hand on the small of Clarke's back and guided her into the restaurant. Clarke took a deep breath at the contact, Lexa's hand felt like it was burning through the shawl.

A very petite host was waiting at the little podium restaurants have.

"Reservation for Woods." Lexa smiled.

"Ah, right this way." The host led the pair to the back of the very fancy restaurant.

A small table for two had been set up by a large window. A single candle sat in the centre of the table. The area around had been clear of tables and chairs. They had their own section to themselves.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment." The host smiled and left.

"Here, let me take your purse and shawl." Lexa offered, holding her hands up. 

There was a discreet rack for coats and purses to one side. Clarke handed over her purse and removed her shawl, then turned to take her seat. She heard Lexa's sharp intake of breath at Clarke's practically bare back. It made her feel rather good. Lexa hung up her own coat as well and sat across from Clarke.

"This place is wonderful." Clarke still looked around at the art that hung on the walls.

"The windows are one way, we can see out, but people can't see in." Lexa explained when a man with a camera looked right at the window and kept on walking.

"Handy." Clarke's lip twitched.

Suddenly there was a leggy blonde at the table. "Can I get you ladies a bottle of wine?"

"Um, just some champagne for me please." Clarke shook her head.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea." Lexa handed back the drinks menu.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." The Legs gave Lexa a large smile before flouncing off. It was then that Clarke simply raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

"Yes, I am aware my choice of drinks don't really match the rest of me." Lexa sighed and playfully rolled her eyes.

Clarke simply cracked open the menu, and nearly chocked on shock at the prices.

"Tonight is on me."

"I can-"

"I asked you out on this date, I pay. When you ask me out, you can pay." Lexa placed one of her hands over Clarke's.

Legs returned with their drinks and took their food orders. A steak for Lexa, and chicken parmesan for Clarke.

"Alright. How are things going at the office?"

Lexa launched into a rather funny story about how of course all the fridges and freezers had melted, and apparently someone kept a stash of fudgesicles in a supply room, and how the melted desserts had leaked into the hallway. Clarke then went on to how she basically ran the art store for the week, and even taught an after school class. The power outage had inspired her to have the kids use glow in the dark materials.

"Is that something you'd like to do? Teach?" Lexa asked.

"I've never really thought about it, I enjoyed it so much. However I don't think I could do it in an actual elementary school."

"Doesn't suit you?" Lexa guessed.

Their food arrived and they enjoyed the first few bites without talking. Eventually they began talking again, about Raven and Anya this time. They hoped their friends would be good for each other. Too soon Lexa was asking for the cheque.

"So, what now?" Clarke leaned back in her chair.

"I was hoping to take you to a local art exhibit a friend of mine put together." Lexa smiled hopefully "It's at the Trading Post Gallery."

"You're friends with Niylah Harmon?" Clarke got excited "But her exhibit doesn't open until Monday!"

"As I said, she's a friend. And she owed me a favour." Lexa shrugged, looking a little proud of herself.

Lexa signed the check and held Clarke's shawl up as the blonde stepped into it. Both lost their breath when Lexa settled the fabric around her shoulders and took Clarke's hand. Outside a town car was waiting for them. As soon as the door was shut it pulled off the curb. The driver knew his orders. The two women sat side by side, and when going around a corner Clarke slid into Lexa. Neither of them moved away and Lexa found herself staring at Clarke's lips. The blonde returned the look and soon let out a small huff.

"Would you kiss me already?"

Lexa laughed and raised a hand to hold Clarke's chin between her thumb and index finger. She tilted her head up a little more, and then pressed her lips to Clarke's. Clarke let out a happy sigh and melted into the kiss. It was wonderful, soft and careful and sweet. Ended only when the car pulled to a stop. Clarke checked her make-up in her compact, and then followed Lexa out of the car.

Trading Post Gallery was very well known and elite. Clarke had only fantasized about visiting it most of her life. Now she and Lexa were the only ones inside.

* * *

 

Lexa watched happily as Clarke moved very slowly from piece to piece. She wasn't an art person. Five minutes was all she needed at a painting, if that. But she could watch Clarke forever. Clarke was as excited as Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. A huge smile on her face, and sometimes a small look of awe. Their hands stayed clasped the whole time. 

It was very dark out by the time Lexa was dropping Clarke off at her apartment. They stood outside the doors, waiting for Clarke to get a text from Raven saying it was all clear for her to go up.

"Have dinner again with me this week?" Lexa asked, hands on Clarke's hips.

"Of course." Clarke grinned up at her.

"Maybe, spend the weekend with me? We could do a small play time to...test the waters. And if all goes right, you could spend the night and have more play time the next day." Lexa suggested.

"I think I'd like that." Clarke nodded and lifted up to her toes to kiss Lexa.

This kiss wasn't so innocent. Lexa groaned and pulled Clarke closer. The two were lost in each other, only to be disturbed by Clarke's phone buzzing. Raven gave her the all clear. Not a second later did the doors to the building open up and Anya walk out.

"Good night Lexa." Clarke smiled.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa sighed and watched the blonde scurry into the building.

"Well, you three seemed to have a fun night." Anya had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Three?" Lexa was confused until Anya's gaze darted to her trousers.

There was a definite bulge.

"You're a child. Do you want a ride?"

"Nope, I've got my bike." Anya shrugged and sauntered off.

"Yeah, well, I've got a second date." Lexa muttered under her breath. Maybe they were both children.


	7. The First Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if this is not in line with BDSM, I'm sure most of ya'll are more educated than me!

Lexa parked her car on the side of the road and peered into the art shop. The lights were on and a couple people were inside. It was Saturday. Lexa was picking Clarke up for the weekend. They had gone on two dates, one on Tuesday and the other Thrusday. On Tuesday Lexa had taken Clarke out dancing, and also taught Clarke how to dance. Thursday Clarke had closed the shop and taken Lexa into the back classroom, and shown her the basics of painting. Both had gone home with paint on various pieces of clothing. Now it was midday Saturday and Lexa was actually slightly nervous.

Friends had talked about dating people who said they were interested in BDSM, and then backed out when it came time for actual play. Gustus had even been with a man who claimed he could ‘cure’ Gustus of his sick need for BDSM. Of course first he had to know what Gustus’s tragic backstory was. But there wasn’t one. The man had been surprised to learn that not everyone into BDSM had some traumatic or tragic or abusive past.

Before she allowed the worry to grow anymore Lexa climbed out of her car and stepped into the store. A little bell above the door rang, alerting the staff another person had entered. Clarke stood in the sculpting section with a little boy and his mother. She glanced up to see Lexa and a warm smile spread across her face. It calmed Lexa enough that she was at ease wandering around the store for ten more minutes until Clarke’s shift was over.

“Just let me grab my bag.” Clarke said as she disappeared into the staff room.

Behind the counter was a tall athletic African American man with a slightly graying beard. His name tag read Thelonious and he looked Lexa up and down with an odd expression. Before Lexa could comment Clarke returned without her work apron and a gym bag slung over one shoulder. Lexa took her hand and led her outside. First she deposited the blonde in the passenger seat, then the bag in the trunk.

The ride was mostly quite. It didn’t bother either of them. In fact, they were happy to find another who found quite car rides unawkward. Lexa drove with one hand as much as she could, often bringing Clarke’s hand clasped in hers to her lips to kiss it. Clarke chuckled after the fourth time.

Lexa lived close to the city, but in an odd sort of suburbs really. The houses were the same size, but spread farther apart. Her street was a dead end and had only three houses on it. Hers was at the very end. The house to the right was under construction, and the house on the left was the owners ‘escape from the city for a while’ house. Lexa parked in the garage and opened the door for Clarke.

“Would you like a tour?” She asked.

“I’m glad it’s not a castle like most people with your wealth have. Yes please, it’s beautiful.”

“Hmm, not quite as pretty as you.” Lexa kissed her, she could feel Clarke roll her eyes and huff at the cheesy line.

“Wow, such a charmer.” Clarke stepped inside first.

“And my castle is the next city over.” Lexa winked to let Clarke know she was kidding.

The first floor was pretty basic. Kitchen, living room, office, guest room, and a glass door to an outside patio. Still with their hands clasped Lexa led Clarke upstairs.

“This is my bedroom, with it’s own bathroom.” Lexa showed her first.

The walls were grey, the ceiling white, and hardwood flooring. In the center of the far wall sat the bed with black sheets and a dark red comforter. There was an oak dresser and full length mirror. Two doors, one to the bathroom, and one to the closet. The walls were bare of anything, only windows.

“A small guest room.” Lexa let Clarke poke her head in, it was much like the one downstairs.

“The play room.” Lexa hesitated outside the last door. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded and squeezed her hand.

Lexa opened the door and watched Clarke’s face carefully. The walls were a hunter green with white trim, white ceiling, and a hardwood floor. Multiple different contraptions lined three walls. One that was a large X, a couple tables with different functions, a cage, a heavily padded bench, and a couple other odds and ends. The fourth wall was different. On it hung multiple tools. Whips, floggers, a paddle, cuffs, chains, ropes, and collars. If you were to look to the ceiling you’d find all sorts of hooks and loops.

Clarke’s face was a mixture of three different emotions. The least one was anxiousness, and it was slowly diminishing. The other two were excitement and curiosity, which Lexa took as a good sign. Clarke slowly wandered around the room before returning to Lexa.

“Would you like to start play now, or later? Either is fine.” Lexa asked.

“I think soon.”

“When was the last time you had something to eat and drink?”

“About two hours ago.”

“Alright, you can get changed in my room.”

“What do I wear?”

“Just your bra and underwear please, and a comfortable shirt if you’d like.” Lexa shrugged, already dressed in jeans and a black polo Lexa was ready.

“Ok, I can do that.”

“Meet me in here in ten minutes?”

“Yes.”

Lexa watched Clarke disappear into the room with the gym bag they had nearly forgotten. She then crossed the room to the tool wall. From the collar section she selected a plain brown leather collar that she had ‘broken in’ with her own hands so it would be comfortable for the wearer. Next she chose a red dressage crop. Tonight she would not truly be whipping Clarke with it, just using it for poking and positioning Clarke. Perhaps little flicks if the blonde wasn’t paying attention to her.

 

Clarke entered and Lexa’s heart rate grew. This was actually happening, she was going to play with Clarke. Clarke wore a black lace bikini style underwear, and Lexa could only guess a matching bra under a large brown t shirt. The blonde looked at the whip and her eyes grew worried.

“I will not be whipping you with this, only using it to guide you.” Lexa assured her, and even placed it on the ground as she approached Clarke with the collar. “Tonight you’ll wear this collar. If all goes well you’ll get your own training collar tomorrow, and you must always wear it in the play room.”

“Okay.”

“First, a little bit of talk. Tonight I’ll teach you some of the positions I like. If you do well I’ll give you an orgasm, if not, then you’ll get a spanking. You are to address me as ‘Heda’, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes Heda.” Clarke felt a shiver go through her as she said the name, rather unexpected but it felt good.

“And a safe word. Use it if you feel uncomfortable, I will not get angry. Did you have a word in mind?”

“Lollipop?”

“Sounds perfect. Now, kneel and I will put this on you.”

Clarke did as she was told, and held her hair out of the way as Lexa wrapped the collar around her neck and adjusted it.

“Is this too tight?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, Heda.”

Lexa also felt pleased and turned on at the sound of Clarke saying her Domme name. She picked up the whip and stood in front of Clarke.

“This first position is Sit. You are to sit with your legs underneath you, ass on your heels, hands on your knees, and head downcast.” Lexa instructed, then walked around the blonde and gently touched her back with the end of the whip “Back straight.”

Clarke’s back straightened up quickly and she looked at the ground.

“Now, hold this for two minutes.” Lexa said sternly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, now for the next position.”

Clarke hadn’t felt this excited in a long time. This was a part of BDSM she hadn’t heard much about. When she had entered the room to find Lexa with a large whip she had thought the play would start with a beating, and was very worried. Now she found she liked the tickle of the whip.

“Spread your knees so I can see all the way up between your legs, as far out as they can go. Good, now, hands behind your head and elbows mirroring your knees. Head to the side. This is called Spread. That’s it babygirl.”

Clarke flinched a little at the nickname, but not in a bad way. When the pet name left Lexa’s lips it caused a shock of heat through Clarke. She was slightly confused at just how…right and, comforting the name felt to her.

“Are you alright?” Lexa asked, worried the flinch was a bad one.

“Yes, Heda.” Clarke smiled and risked a glance at her.

Lexa looked proud and chuckled when she figured out how Clarke had reacted to the pet name.

“Hold this position for two minutes as well.”

The next position was Bow, and Clarke was on her knees and leaning as far forward as she could until her shoulders were practically on the ground, arms stretched out forward with hands together, head tucked under, ass high in the air. Clarke had actually grown damp between her legs by this point, and wiggled to try and sate herself a little.

“Ah, ah Babygirl, did I say you could please yourself?” Lexa tsked and put the end of the whip under Clarke’s chin, lifting it up so their eyes met.

“N-no, Heda.” Clarke whined.

Next came Kneel. Clarke was on her knees, butt up off her heels, arms clasped behind her back, forearm pressed against forearm and hands holding the opposite elbow. It easily made Clarke think of sucking Lexa off, and now she was wet, it was nearly torturous. At least she could easily make out the bulge in Lexa’s pants.

Next Clarke learned the Tie position. Once again with her ass on her heels she leaned forward until her belly started to press against her thighs, head down, arms behind her along her back until her wrists met right above her butt, she held her hands in fists and wrists together as if Lexa was going to tie them. This two minutes was becoming the worst.

Clarke was so aroused her nipples were poking through her bra and shirt. She needed friction between her legs badly. As subtly as she could Clarke behind to rub herself against the curve of her ankle. It was great for all of the two seconds before Lexa tsked.

Lexa curled a finger through the loop on Clarke’s collar and pulled up until Clarke was higher on her knees, and no longer able to rub herself. Clarke whimpered and looked to Lexa.

“Oh, baby girl.” A playful smirk sat beneath green eyes dark with arousal but also shining with excitement, pleasure, and anticipation. “I warned you, and now you’re going to get spanked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yay a cliffhanger! Said no one ever.


	8. Bad Babygirls Get Spanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanks and Kisses

Clarke let out a whine as Lexa pulled her to her feet by her collar and led her over to a padded bench.

"Ah ah, Babygirls who don't listen get spanked." Lexa tsked as she sat on the bench "Lie across my lap."

Clarke did as she was told, one arm braced against the bench and the other gripped Lexa's calf for support. She let out a shaky breath when Lexa began to softly rub her bum.

"What''s the safe word?" Lexa asked quietly.

"Lollipop."

"You can use it at any time, got it?"

Clarke bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was still rather aroused. But Lexa froze, and waited until Clarke looked up at her, only then raising an eyebrow.

"Got it, Heda." Clarke blushed and faced forward again.

"You get 10 spanks. You are to count every one."

"Yes, Heda."

Lexa slowly lifted her hand, watching Clarke's face, and brought it down on her butt. It wasn't the hardest slap she had ever given, but it wasn't delicate either. Clarke felt the air be pushed from her body. She hadn't expected a spank to sting so much.

"O-one." Clarke gasped.

Another slap "Two." Clarke was a little surprised to find she began to feel a little, irritated at Lexa.

"Three." So she broke one tiny rule, a little.

"Four." Now Clarke was pretty irritated and wiggled a little, trying to get free.

"Five." Suddenly the irritation was gone, and she felt a little shaky.

"SIx." and her eyes began to water.

"Seven." Clarke took a deep breath.

"Eight."

"Nine." Finally she wasn't so...upset anymore.

"Ten." Ok so, maybe she should listen to Heda.

"Babygirl, are you alright?" Lexa lifted one hand and cupped Clarke's face.

"Y-yeah...yes, Heda." Clarke gave her a little smile.

The women stood and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pressing her lips to her forehead. Clarke nestled into her, breath still shaky, and took comfort from the brunette's warmth. For a moment they were fine, and then the shakes returned and Clarke began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why..." Clarke hiccuped.

"Shh, you're dropping a little. Let's go to my room, I have a balm for your bum." Lexa scooped an arm under Clarke's legs and lifted her up.

Clarke thought that if she wasn't randomly crying she would find the woman's strength a turn on. Lexa brought her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. AT first she moved away to her nightstand, and Clarke whimpered at the loss of her contact.

"Babygirl I'm right here." Lexa assured her and crawled onto the bed behind her.

* * *

 

With one hand she stroked Clarke's hair and with the other she rubbed the balm into the red skin. Then she removed the collar. Once that was done she pulled Clarke into her and rubbed her back. Clarke's cry turned to sniffles. Then the blonde was asleep. Lexa pushed her nose into the golden strands and followed.

They woke about an hour later, Clarke stretched out her tired muscles and smiled up at Lexa.

"So, did you...would you...?" Lexa couldn't think of the right way to ask the question.

"I would like to try some more stuff." Clarke nodded her head, and then her stomach growled.

"Good, now let's get something to eat." Lexa chuckled and pulled the blonde to the kitchen.

Mulling over what she had in the cupboards Lexa settled on chicken fingers and green beans. She wasn't exactly a great cook. After eating they curled up on the couch and watched some TV.

"Tomorrow morning we're going to go shopping." Lexa announced.

"For what?"

"An Aftercare kit, one tailored more to you."

"Oh, what will be in it?"

"We'll get the basics tomorrow, and add to it as we explore your needs. To start I think a blanket, some comfy pyjamas, and bottles of a drink you like. How does that sound?" Lexa suggested.

"Sounds good, but...in the _morning_?" Clarke whined.

Lexa chuckled and kissed the crown of Clarke's head.

"Yes, in the morning. Bed time."

Lexa takes a once again sleepy Clarke to bed. Under the covers the blonde wiggles into her as far as she can get until there is no air between them. Lexa has never been so comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke looked over the selection before her. She had been awoken at an unreasonable hour for a Sunday morning by soft kisses, then gentle nudges, followed by the whining of a very important CEO who was apparently a morning person. Showered, dressed in clean clothes, and with an omelette in her stomach Clarke had been ushered into the car and driven to a nearby store. 

Already there was a pair of pyjamas in Lexa's arms. They were white and blue plaid with silver buttons up the top. Now Clarke was choosing a blanket. She wanted the softest one she could find. So she ran her hands over them all until they came to rest on a dark green blanket. She picked it up and turned to Lexa.

"Perfect." Lexa took it from her "Now let's pick a bag to keep these things in, and then we'll swing by the grocery store to grab your favourite unhealthy drink...which is?"

"Sunny D." Clarke laughed as Lexa scrunched her nose and disgust. "Not a fan?"

"No."

The bag they chose was simple and grey with a separate pocket that the drinks could go in. Clarke spotted a stationary aisle and got an idea.

"So I'll have rules right?"

"Yes, and tasks." Lexa nodded.

"Could we get a notebook maybe, to write all these sorts of things down?"

"That's a wonderful idea."

They stood staring at a wall for a few minutes. How could there be so many different kinds of notebooks. Lexa kept glancing at the same one, then pointed to it.

"How about this one?" It was a simple hardcover with a design of a forest on the cover.

"I like it." Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa's cheek and picked up the notebook.

Clarke found the largest pack of single serving Sunny D bottles possible at the grocery store. Lexa bought two ready made sandwiches and a fruit tray for them for lunch. Back at the house they sat at the island in the kitchen and ate while they spoke.

"First, I think you should write safe words." Lexa rested her chin in one hand.

"Lollipop for stop." Clarke nodded.

"And one for caution or slow down."

"Bumblebee?"

"Great."

"Now a new page for rules. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright 1. You are to address me as 'Heda' at all times.

2\. While you are in this house you are to wear your collar. Exceptions are: When we have people over, we are just swinging by to get something, or another reason I approve. For example right now, we are just starting out, so I'm a little lax with it.

3\. Every morning that we are not together you are to text me when you're awake.

4\. Every night we are not together text me when you go to bed.

5\. Everyday you are to send me a picture of at least one healthy meal you have eaten.

6\. You are not allowed to wear pants in this house.

7\. If you are here when I get home you are to greet me in the Sit position.

8\. You are not allowed to pleasure yourself without my permission.

That's all I have at the moment, we'll add to them as we explore our relationship." Lexa finished.

"Got it. Now, a page for limits?" Clarke's next page ended up looking like:

 **Babygirl Hard Limits:** Anal, pee/scat play, blood play.

 **Heda Hard Limits:** Pee/scat play, blood play.

 **Baby girl Soft Limits:** Breath play, flogging.

 **Heda Soft Limits:** Breath play, wax play.

Clarke also made a page listing and describing all the positions she had learned.

"I think that's enough for now, Babygirl. How about we go play some more?" Lexa's eyes had darkened.

"I'd like that very much, Heda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ basically-moon-and-arrows


	9. Please Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short play time.  
> Mostly smut with a bit of fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been really busy lately. So here's a bit of mindless play time. I promise a longer chapter with more plot (but not less play) is coming!

Clarke was naked and blind. Lexa had laid her on some sort of table in her playroom. The part beneath her torso was wide and solid. A place for her head, then narrow stretch to where cuffs held her wrists above her head. Two sort of planks held her legs spread out, cuffs around her ankles, and a strap over each thigh. Lexa had said they were to hold her more securely onto the table. Around her neck was the same collar she had worn during their fist play, her own had been ordered and had yet to arrive. A blue silk blind cloth had been gently tied over her eyes, blocking her from seeing anything.

It had been a week from their first play time. During the week days they hadn't had time to play, but had done something nearly every day. Monday they had lunch, Tuesday dinner, Wednesday a short meeting for half an hour in a coffee shop, and Thursday they went out for drinks. Now it was Saturday afternoon. When Clarke had arrived Lexa instructed her to wait in nothing but her collar in the Sit position in the play room. 

Lexa had arrived wearing black leggings and a red tank top. There was a certain bulge that Clarke was excited for. While they had both orgasmed multiple times since meeting Clarke had yet to actually have Lexa's penis inside her. And she craved it, madly. Lexa had made her lie on the table, strapped her in, and blinded her. Then she made her wait. Clarke could hear her rolling something over, Lexa said it was a small table with all her tools for the play session. 

"A bit of sensation play today, baby girl. would you like that?"

"Yes, Heda."

"Good. What's the safe word?" There was a playful, if evil lilt to her voice.

"lollipop."

"Good girl."

For a couple moments nothing happened. Then Clarke felt it. Something light and soft, tracing along her arms, down her sides, along her legs.

* * *

 

Lexa traced the feather along Clarke's body, around her breasts, up and down her sides, over her toes, and even across her eyes. Next she picked up a piece of sandpaper. This she would not rub against Clarke's body, no. She simply pressed it in spots along her stomach.

"Oh." Clarke wiggled, and Lexa knew there were wheels in her head trying to figure out what Lexa was holding.

"No thinking Babygirl, just feel."

"Yes Heda." Clarke breathed.

Lexa's next choice was an ice cube. Clarke gasped and her body retreated back against the table beneath her as it circled her belly button. With an evil grin Lexa pressed it against one of Clarke's hard pink nipples.

"Oh!" this sound was pure pleasure, no thoughts behind it.

Lexa moved the ice cube between Clarke's legs. The blonde woman shook as the cube began to melt as it was traced along her lips. Suddenly Lexa took the ice cube away and enjoyed Clarke's unhappy whine. The next object she chose was her dressage whip. Sh carefully flicked it against Clarke's side. A short gasp and Clarke's lips turned upwards. Hmm, she enjoyed this. Lexa flicked her stomach, all along her arms and legs, until little red marks graced her body. Now Lexa flicked along her breasts getting closer and closer to the nipple. Clarke arched up, seeking the next touch, so naturally Lexa didn't quite give it to her. Instead Lexa tapped, with a little bit of force, the end of the whip against Clarke's clit.

The blonde shot off the table as much as the restraints would allow. Lexa knew her submissive was right at the edge, not much more and she would climax. Lexa chuckled as she set down the whip and picked up two small laundry clips. Once Clarke had settled a little, she clipped one onto each nipple. Whimpers squeaked past the artists lips.

"Now, what would you like baby girl?" Lexa purred.

"Heda...I want you Heda, inside me." Clarke moaned.

Lexa tensed and heat flooded through her body. The leggings were doing nothing to conceal her hard on, not that Clarke could see it. Actually being inside a woman was not something she did often. Most didn't touch her as soon as they realized she had a penis, and others were fine to play with, but couldn't stomach the sight of a woman with breasts above her while their real penis was inside her. Even though one had even stated that if Lexa were to use a dildo it would be fine.

"Pleeeease Heda." Clarke begged.

"Are you sure, baby girl?" Lexa asked.

"Please, Heda, please, I want you inside me, I need you inside me."

"Ok Babygirl, ok."

Lexa pushed down the black fabrics encasing her now fully erect penis. She slipped on a condom, and stepped between Clarke's thighs.

* * *

 

First Clarke felt Lexa gently touch the inside of her thigh with her penis. Electric shots of pleasure continued to flow from her clipped nipples, and Clarke was nearly in heaven. She felt the tip against her pussy lips and moved her body closer to Lexa, although the binds only allowed her to move a centimetre. Lexa chuckled, then pushed herself in just an itch. Clarke stopped breathing as her Heda slowly-torturously slow-pushed the rest of the way inside, until they were connected completely.

It was a perfect fit, Clarke's body tried to clench around Lexa's cock, trying to pull her even deeper. Lexa was a little shorter than CLarke's previous lover, but she was thankful for that, no uncomfortable bumping against her cervix. But the woman was thicker, and the way her body stretched around Lexa was driving Clarke mad.

"Babygirl, you feel wonderful. So soft and snug." Lexa whispered as her ran her fingers along Clarke's cheek.

Lexa pulled out, and thrusted back in, pulling a happy hum of pleasure from Clarke. Soon a rhythm was set. It wasn't fast, but it was powerful. Soon Clarke was panting, and she could feel her breasts bouncing with the force of Lexa's thrust, causing the clips to send more shocks of pleasure through her. Clarke could feel her climax coming. Soft 'Heda's were escaping her lips with every thrust. Lexa began to groan as Clarke arched her body up.

"Heda, I'm gonna cum." Clarke moaned.

"Yes, baby girl, that's perfect. Come around me. I want to feel this pussy of yours clamp around me." Lexa groaned "Can you do that for me baby girl? Because I'm going to be coming soon too."

"Yes, Heda." Clarke panted, and a moment later the coil in her stomach released.

Clarke shouted out as the wave of pleasure washed over her. As Heda wanted her pussy clamped around her and the feeling was incredible. Her breaths came hard as her body released the tension of climax. Clarke was a soft puddle on the table, quivering with small aftershocks of pleasure. Lexa thrusted into her once more and froze. Her own release spilled into the condom and Lexa groaned into the skin between Clarke's breasts.

 

After a couple recovery moments Lexa pulled out of Clarke. She disposed of the condom and pulled her leggings up. By the door was the ready stocked aftercare kit, ready with a fresh bottle of sunny D, and the tags off the blanket and pyjamas. Lexa set the bag on the instrument table and undid Clarke's bounds. Last to come off was the blindfold. Clarke's beautiful blue eyes were still heavily glazed with pleasure and joy.

"Sit up, baby girl."Lexa helped Clarke into a sitting position, and pulled the pyjama top onto her.

As she buttoned it up she dropped small kisses all over Clarke's face. Getting the pants on were harder, but they did it. Clarke stood, leaning against Lexa, barely any strength in her own legs. Lexa wrapped the blanket around her, and pressed the bottle into her hands. Clarke began to drink lazily as Lexa lifted her and carried her out of the room. If Clarke still wasn't coming down from her sub space she would find Lexa's strength a turn on. But her brain was still mush.

Lexa settled them onto the couch and turned on the TV. Clarke looked up at her and smiled. The woman kissed her and rubbed her back. Sufficiently tired Clarke snuggled into her and closed her eyes. Absentmindedly she drank the juice. Her Domme whispered praise to her and constantly pulled her closer. Clarke's last thought was she had finally found her place. Under Lexa's care.


	10. Things Do Not Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not super plot filled like I said.  
> Sorry not super smut filled either.

Clarke sat on the couch, listening closely for sounds outside the house. She was in Lexa’s house awaiting her return. It was Friday night, she had had the day off. Lexa hadn’t. Although the brunette had told her to spend the day at the house. Following the rules of course. They had been together for three months now, and Clarke had only broken the rules a few times. Things were rather serious now, she even her own special training collar. Thinking of it again Clarke headed to the bathroom. She stood facing the mirror and admired the piece around her neck.

            It was made of chocolate brown leather. The o-ring was the colour of gold, and Babygirl was embroidered in red stitching. Her fingers reached up to trace the letters. Clarke’s heart fluttered a little bit. Of course there had been the odd bickering between them, but they were both happy. Play time was only on the weekends, and Clarke now usually spent a couple weeknights here as well. She was almost ready to say three very important words.

            The sound of a car pulling up the driveway brought her out of her thoughts.

“Crap.” The blonde flew down the stairs into the living room. She had just dropped into the Sit position when the door opened.

“Cutting it close, huh?” Lexa chuckled as she walked past Clarke. The business woman set her briefcase down and slung her jacket over the back of the couch. Clarke held her position. It was not to be released until her Heda said so. Lexa returned to stand near Clarke, placed one hand on the blonde’s head, while the other held something that made Clarke tingle.

“No pants, good.” Clarke wore a lace blue panties and bra set underneath a large white button up shirt. “And the meal you sent looked very healthy.”

            Lexa stroked Clarke’s hair a bit before stepping in front of her and leaning down a little. She clipped the brown leash in her hand to the collar. With a small tug she indicated to Clarke to stand up. They walked to the playroom, Lexa leading the way. Once in the play room she led Clarke over to the giant X. Clarke’s wrists and ankles were bound so she was spread eagle. She noticed that instead of the regular cuffs on the X there was instead rope holding her in place. All with slip-release knots, which were ok since Clarke was supporting her own weight on her feet.

            “Are you sure you want to do this?” Lexa asked.

            “Yes, Heda.” Clarke bit her bottom lip and nodded.

            “Babygirl, are you sure you want to try breath play tonight?” Lexa looked her straight in the eye.

            “Yes, Heda.”

            “Alright.”

            Lexa took a bell off the wall of tools and pressed it onto Clarke’s left hand.

            “What is the safe word?”

“Lollipop.”

“Caution word?”

“Bumblebee.”

“If you can’t say either of them, ring the bell. And I will stop immediately.” Lexa instructed.

“Yes, Heda.”

“Now, I gave you a task today? Did you obey?”

“Yes, Heda.”

“What was the task?”

“To touch myself until aroused, Heda.”

“But…”

“I was not allowed to cum.” Clarke pouted.

“Hmm,” Lexa reached between Clarke’s legs and ran a finger over the panties. That were rather damp. “Poor Babygirl, all wound up all day.”

Clarke whined and rolled her hips towards Lexa. Lexa chuckled and took her hand away. A pout from her submissive didn’t deter her from unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt and pushing it as far to the sides as she could. Next she un did the bra’s front clasp. Clarke’s breasts were one of Lexa’s favourite things. Even when they were just cuddling or napping she found a way to hold them. Clarke teased her mercilessly. However, Clarke was in no position to tease at the moment. Her Domme took one nipple in her mouth and began to suck. Hands traced over her sides before gripping her hips. A soft moan escaped Clarke’s lips as Lexa paid great attention to her body. Already strung so high it didn’t take much to get her back on edge.

            One of Lexa’s hands slipped up to grip Clarke’s neck. There was minimal pressure. Lexa pressed against Clarke, letting her know she was hard. Clarke nodded for her Heda to continue. Lexa squeezed her hand a little and small shocks passed through Clarke. After a moment the mouth moved to her other breast. A hot tongue swirled around her nipple, then flicked it. Clarke gasped as the grip tightened around her throat. Lexa nudged her thigh between Clarke’s legs, right against her center. It was pure instinct that had her rubbing herself against Lexa’s leg. Moments past and Clarke was about to cum. The hand around her neck gripped a little tighter.

            It was now tight enough that it affected her breathing a little. At first it was ok, exciting for Clarke. Then her breathing sped up and not from arousal. It seemed like the walls were closing in around her. Clarke was trapped, panicking.

“Ll..l..” When her voice didn’t work Clarke ran the bell.

In an instant the hand around her neck was gone. Lexa was lightining quick to unbind her. The pair fell to the ground, Lexa splayed on her knees, cradling Clarke between them. She took Clarke’s collar off and Clarke clung to her, tears streaming down her face.

“Babygirl, Babygirl, I’ve got you.” Lexa whispered to her “You’re safe.”

Clarke’s cries didn’t calm. When Lexa moved to get the aftercare kit Clarke whimpered and clung to her tighter.

“Alright, alright.” Lexa assured her and didn’t move anymore.

For a while they stayed like that. Until finally Clarke calmed a little. Lexa dressed her in her pyjamas and took her to bed. There she cradled Clarke and held the bottle of Sunny D while Clarke drank from it. When Clarke was done she curled up to sleep. Lexa stayed with her at first, pressing kisses to Clarke’s face. Clarke was a deep sleeper, her body slowly lost it’s tension. Only then did Lexa leave her.

She retrieved her phone and paced back and forth outside the bedroom. Hands pushed through her hair again and again. Inside she was panicking. Shaking fingers dialled the only number she could think to call.

“Lex? It’s late…” Anya whined.

“She used her safeword-or-tried to.” Lexa informed her “We were Playing, and, and…we had to stop.”

“Ok. What were you doing?” Anya sounded more alert now.

“Trying a soft limit of hers. Breath play.”

“Than it’s perfectly fine her using a safeword or sound. We’ve all done it before. Why are you freaking out?”

“Because I didn’t see the signs!” Lexa exclaimed “I’ve always noticed when a sub is close to using a word or sound. But with Clarke…I didn’t realize until too late! She dropped so fast and couldn’t calm her breathing! I’ve been out of the scene too long, I’ve failed her! Anya, what have I done?”

“Absolutely nothing wrong. Listen to me. You both agreed to try something new to Clarke, that she must have already known she was cautious about because it was a soft limit. There were no warning signs for her reaching her limit because neither of you knew where it would be. It was probably sudden to Clarke, just as much as it was to you. Alright, Lexa?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Is this mini crisis over? Because I have a cute mechanic tied up on my bed.”

“Thank you, Anya.”

“Anytime Lex. Well, except for the next hour or so.” Anya hung up.

Lexa returned to the bedroom, changed into a tank and boxers to sleep in, and climbed into bed. She lay facing Clarke, watching her for a couple moments. In her sleep the blonde whined and her hand moved out an inch towards Lexa. Lexa sighed and pulled her close, joining her in sleep.

* * *

 

A couple hours later Clarke was awake. She was tracing the tattoo on Lexa’s bicep. Her body was sore, especially her throat. Green eyes opened and blinked slowly, filled with caution. Lexa inched closer. Their bodies had drifted apart in sleep.

“I’m okay.” Clarke’s voice was scratchy.

Lexa’s eyes filled with guilt, she tried to pull back but Clarke wouldn’t let her.

“No.” Clarke cleared her throat and her voice returned to normal. “Please, Heda.”

“Clarke…”

“I am alright. Okay?”

“Okay…Clarke, no Heda for now.”

“But I-“

“Please. I like the way you say my name, anyways.” Lexa gave her a small grin.

“Fine. But can I wear my collar?”

“After a bath.”

“Agreed.”

Clarke allowed Lexa to draw the bath and help her in. Lexa climbed in behind her. They washed each other, relaxed together, and dried each other off. As promised Lexa retrieved the collar and put it around Clarke’s neck. A meal was eaten on the couch.

“Still up for our double date?” Lexa asked.

“Yes.” Clarke grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Good or bad? What kind of stuff do you guys want to see?  
> Also there is a ranya chapter coming up!


	11. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tastes something gross

Clarke had never seen Lexa look so excited. The older woman was practically bouncing in her seat as they pulled into the parking lot. When Lexa caught her looking she calmed herself down.

“Come on.” Clarke laughed, “Let’s go find the other two.”

“They said they would meet us by the entrance.” Lexa reminded her.

Lexa walked around the car and took Clarke’s hand. Together they walked towards the entrance to the amusement park. The line was surprisingly short for a Saturday.

“Hey lovebirds!” Raven’s voice floated over from the ticket booth, “Meet us inside once you’ve got your tickets.”

“Okay.” Clarke shouted back.

Anya was dragged into the park by a skipping Raven.

“Now there’s something you and Raven share. You both love amusement parks.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“It would seem so.” On the way to their double date Lexa had expressed her concern that she and Raven had nothing in common or to bond over. Once at the ticket booth they each paid for their own tickets and found the other couple near a large pink elephant. Anya was putting a necklace on Raven. The chain was rather plain, but the pendant was actually a pink bell that jingled at the slightest movement. Clarke knew Raven detested pink, so the look she gave her friend was a question itself.

“It’s a punishment.” Raven stomped her foot and pouted. Recently Clarke had found out Raven and Anya had started to alternate domming and subbing.

“Last time we were out she repeatedly snuck up on me to scare me. Now, she has to wear this.” Anya explained.

Raven pouted until a kiss was dropped on her lips.

“Should we get a map?” Lexa suggested.

“What are we, tourists?” Raven snorted.

“Raven knows this place like the back of her hand.” Clarke assured Lexa.

“Lexa’s been to amusement parks all over the world. But you haven’t been here, have you?” Anya asked.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Which ones have you been to?” Raven was back to excited but scowled when bell bell sounded because she bounced.

“Well so far one of the ones I’ve enjoyed most was Canada’s Wonderland.”

“No way, did you ride the Behemoth?”

“Simple Child’s play once the Leviathan was built.” Lexa replied.

With a seasoned pro to guide them in the form of Raven the young women made their way around the park. First, they tackled the tamer roller coasters. Second, the sky drop. Clarke informed Anya that her screams could probably be heard from China. Anya gave her a shove and dared her to do the Night Terror. Without screaming. It was a coaster completely sealed, so it was too dark to see inside.

“Do I get anything if I don’t scream?” Clarke asked.

“Hmm, I’ll tell you an embarrassing story from Lexa’s childhood.” Anya offered.

“Hey!”

“But if you do scream…” Anya pondered evily “You have to eat a snot flavoured jelly bean.”

“Oh gross.” Clarke’s face twisted in disgust “Deal.”

Once the coaster was climbing up for the drop Clarke knew she would regret making the deal. To be fair, for most of the ride she held the squeals in. Then there was a very unexpected drop and a small scream just slipped out. She knew it had been heard when Raven chuckled and Lexa gave her a ‘nice try’ pat on the shoulder. Anya only allowed her a moment of recovery after the ride was over. Then she took them over to a candy stand where a box of jelly beans was purchased. Raven and Lexa ate the ones Anya picked out weren’t green. Finally Anya found the one she was searching for and handed it to Clarke. The blonde whined.

“The sooner you eat it the sooner it’s over.” Lexa reminded her.

“Thanks, oh wise one.” Clarke rolled her eyes and popped the candy in her mouth. Even though she only bit it once the disgusting taste filled her mouth. She groaned in revolt and swallowed quickly. Lexa gave her a small carton of milk, which she chugged.

“Ew, ew, ew, I can still taste it.” Clarke shook her head.

“Here, this might help.” Lexa ducked and pressed her lips against Clarke’s.

Clarke calmed quickly, deepening the kiss and cupping Lexa’s face in her hands. Lexa chuckled into the kiss and pulled Clarke closer. The brunette was right, Clarke certainly forgot about the taste of the candy.

“Yo love birds, quit eating each other’s faces!” Raven interrupted “It’s time for the Coaster of Doom!”

“It was Lexa’s turn to pout when Clarke ended the kiss.

“It can’t seriously be called that.” Anya snorted.

“I assure you, it is.” Raven grinned.

“You can scream as loud as you want on this one.” Clarke linked arms with her girlfriend.

The Coaster of Doom had a decline as steep as Leviathan’s, with added loops and turns, drops and twists. Several health and safety warnings were posted along the line up. Children and seniors were flat out not allowed on. When they were next to go they spilt into different couples. Lexa and Raven wanted front seats. Clarke and Anya informed them they were crazy and went for seats in the middle. During the ride there were two screaming in terror, hands clutched despite the fact one had made the other eat a snot flavoured candy. The other two screamed in glee. Once the ride was over the two daredevils ran to the gift shop and bought pictures caught mid-drop. Each woman got a copy of the one they were in.

“This is so going up at work!” Raven was bouncing on her feet.

“Yes, well, not that that’s over I vote food.” Anya drapped her arm over Raven’s shoulders.

“I second that.” Clarke leaned into Lexa, exhausted from screaming.

“By food do you possibly mean cotton candy and popcorn, Because that is a proper meal at an amusement park.” Raven asked the group.

“It’s like you read my mind.” Lexa smiled.

The couples got food, found a patch of grass, and their own little spaces. Clarke sat between Lexa’s legs, facing her.

“Are you enjoying the day?” Lexa asked her.

“Yes.” Clarke nodded and tore off a huge chunk of pink fluff.

“But?” Lexa raised her eyebrows.

“Nothing.” Clarke shoved the candy in her mouth “It’s nothing.”

“Hmm, tell me.”

“I…” Clarke blushed. “Wish I was wearing my collar. Or well, a collar of sorts since the leather one screams we’re kinky to the public.”

“Perhaps we should get you a Day Collar.” Lexa suggested.

“Yeah.”

Lexa reached up and traced her fingers along Clarke’s neck. She smiled when her sub shivered at the touch. A few feet from them the other couple was feasting on popcorn.

Anya laid on her back, and Raven on top of her. Raven fed them both pieces of popcorn.

“You know, it’s not the safest thing. Eating while lying down.” Anya still ate the piece given to her.

“If you choke, I promise to get Clarke to give you the Heimlich. Her mom is a doctor after all.” Raven kissed her nose.

The older woman raised her hand to fiddle with the bell. Raven huffed and shook her head so it would ring, drawing a chuckle out of the other woman. Anya pulled her down for a kiss. Raven hummed and quite enjoyed her kiss until her phone buzzed.

“I need to check that. Wick isn’t feeling so well and is supposed to let me know if I work tomorrow.” Raven sighed.

Anya watched Raven pull her phone out. She also watched as the colour drained from her face and her body tensed.

“What is it?” Anya demanded.

“He must have got a new number.”

Raven turned the phone so Anya could see it after they had sat up.

 

**905 632 3200**

**Why won’t you answer? I’m the perfect Master for you.**

 

“Block that one too, and we’ll talk to Gustus, see what he can do.” Anya put a stray lock of hair behind Raven’s ear.

“Ok.” Raven nodded and turned to kiss Anya’s hand.

“Ok you two! Lexa wants to play some games!” Clarke called to them.

“Let me guess, the kind where she can show off her strength.” Anya called back.

Raven pulled Anya up onto her feet and took her hand. With a reassuring squeeze Anya gave her a soft smile before continuing to tease her best friend.


	12. Lexa Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets punished followed by a tender moment

Clarke followed Lexa through the door rather reluctantly. She knew a punishment was on its way. For the last three days she had forgotten to send pictures of a healthy meal she had eaten. Mostly because she hadn’t eaten anything healthy.

 

“Just your bra and panties, meet me in the playroom.” Lexa instructed with a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

 

“Yes, Heda.”

 

In a silky pink set Clarke greeted Lexa with her head bowed and collar on. Lexa tied up her wrists in black rope and attached it to one of the hoops hanging from the ceiling. Clarke had to stand with her feet shoulder length apart. She watched Lexa stand in front of the tool wall, considering her choices. After a moment a white flogger was selected.

 

“15 strikes, 5 for each day.” Lexa announced, coming to stand behind Clarke. “Safeword?”

 

“Lollipop.”

 

“Caution word?”

 

“Bumblebee.”

 

“Good, now, count.”

 

“One.” Clarke jumped a little, this was her first time with a flogger. “Two.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fifteen.”

 

“Very good babygirl.” Lexa hung the flogger back up and picked out a jar of cream..

 

Clarke hummed as the soothing balm was spread over her red bum. Lexa then clipped the leash onto her collar and untied her.

 

“Now for part two of your punishment.”

 

Clarke pouted.

 

“Ah, ah Babygirl. You should have listened to the rules.” Lexa led Clarke to the kitchen table “Wait here.”

 

Clarke stood with her hands in front of her and head bowed. Lexa put her work briefcase on the table along with a glass of water. On the ground she put a seat cushion from the couch and a bowl of water.

 

“Since you can’t seem to take care of yourself, I guess I’ll have to treat you like a pet. My pet. So, on all fours.” Lexa grinned.

 

Clarke blushed but did as she was told.

 

“The pillow is for your bum, water if you get thirsty. Be a good pet, I have to get a bit of work done.” Lexa had the loop of the leash around her left wrist.

 

For the first ten minutes Clarke was a good pet. She sat and let her bum recuperate. Then she got bored. If she was going to be a pet she might as well act like one. Clarke crawled under the table until she was at the other side.

 

Lexa knew mischief was about to happen when blonde hair began to rise over the edge of the table. Two blue eyes were soon peeking over. Next a hand held to mimic a paw appeared. It darted towards one of the pens on the table, and poked it until it rolled off the table. It soon had a friend on the floor. Clarke then reached for the glass of water.

 

“Ah, ah Babygirl.” Lexa clucked and gave the leash a small tug.

 

Clarke humphed and crawled back over. She caught the leash with her ‘paws’ and gnawed on it a little. This was ignored by her Domme so she rolled around on the floor until she was tangled up. Clarke sat in plain view of Lexa and whined.

 

“I have a kitten, I see.” Lexa chuckled “But you’ll have to untangle yourself.”

 

Clarke did not untangle herself until she began to get thirsty. She refused to drink out of the bowl. But only five minutes passed before she stomped over on all fours. A couple failed attempts at sipping the water meant she really had to lap it up with her tongue. When she was about done a gentle hand petted her head. Clarke hummed and arched up into the touch. She began to lick her ‘paw’ to draw a chuckle out of the brunette. Lexa nudged one of the pens on the floor with her foot. Clarke perked up and watched it with big eyes. She began to wiggle her bum. When Lexa kicked it over a couple feet she pounced. The blonde batted at it for a moment.

A glance over her shoulder revealed Lexa was staring at her ass that was stuck up in the air, still wiggling. Green eyes were dark. Clarke felt the tingle that had started when she was flogged return full force between her legs. Blue eyes darted to a slowly growing bulge between Lexa’s legs. Clarke turned and sturtted over, ensuring Lexa got a good look at her breasts-and kneeled between her legs. It was then a thought occurred to her. While Lexa had been inside Clarke numerous times now, she had yet to touch with her hands or mouth. In fact, she had only seen Lexa’s penis once or twice. Normally she was blindfolded or in a position that wouldn’t let her.

 

Her eyes raised to watch Lexa as her hand cupped her bulge over her pants. Lexa’s bottom lip was tugged at by her teeth when Clarke rubbed it. Clarke reached to undo the pants when hands fell over hers.

 

“You don’t have to.” Lexa said, nervously.

 

“Heda, I want to.” Clarke assured her.

 

She carefully reached in and pulled Lexa’s rather erect penis out. Wetness pooled between her legs at the sight. It had a purple head over a thick shaft, a couple veins twisted around it. Clarke wrapped her hand around and began to pump. With her other hand she rubbed her thumb over the head. Lexa whimpered a little and watched her. Once Lexa was fully erect she stopped pumping. Instead, one hand held the cock up while she dropped wet kisses all over the shaft. Next she took just the tip into her mouth. Lexa gave little gasps as a tongue swirled around her. Slowly Clarke worked more into her mouth, until she was at the hilt. She began to bob her head, always changing how much she took in. A couple times she would hum around whatever she had in her mouth. Other times she focused on just the head.

 

Lexa wasn’t breathing at all well. Her hands had buried themselves on Clarke’s hair. So when she felt her climax on the brink she gave it a tug, encouraging Clarke to let her go. Instead, Clarke clamped her lips around Lexa and refused.

 

“Babygirl I’m-“ Lexa couldn’t finish, her balls tightened, then she was cumming.

 

Clarke greedily sucked and swallowed it all. Once Lexa had softened a little she gently released her, the hands in her hair completely lax. Blue eyes gazed up to find an unexpected sight. There was a tear mark down one of Lexa’s cheeks. As she watched a tear fell down the other.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Clarke began to panic.

 

“No, Babygirl.” Lexa cupped her face “Not at all.”

 

Relieved Clarke looked at the penis again. It was hard. Lexa’s cheeks tinged with pink.

 

“Condom, Heda?” Clarke asked.

 

“In my pocket.” Lexa retrieved it and pushed her pants and boxers down.

 

Clarke stood and removed her panties. She took the condom from Lexa and slowly rolled it onto her. Moving closer she lined herself up over it.

 

“Let me take care of you Heda.” Clarke whispered.

 

She slowly lowered herself down onto Lexa. With her hands on the back of the chair, and feet on the leg supports, she began to move. Both of them were silent except for breathing. Lexa held one of Clarke’s hips, the other pushed the straps of her bra down. The pace was slow and gentle, breathy gasps escaping them now and again. Lexa littered Clarke’s chest with kisses. When she knew she was close Lexa wound the leash around her hand until it was taunt and pulled. Their faces moved close together, occasionally bumping noses. Their climaxes hit at the same time.

 

Lexa felt tension she had been holding for years release. Heat flushed her body and tears began again. A squeak escaped Clarke as her body was wracked with pleasure. She couldn’t stop shaking from the intensity. Lexa’s arms wound around her and face buried into the crook of her neck. It took Clarke a moment to realize Lexa was crying. Sobbing silently into her skin, a tight grip on her body. Though she was a little confused Clarke knew now was not the time for questions. She simply stroked and petted Lexa where she could reach, and pressed countless kisses against her neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually she managed to coax Lexa to the bedroom. Where she got them both into sleep clothes and into bed. Lexa curled into her, exhausted and still a little teary. Clarke rubbed her back and hummed a lullaby until the other woman was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment! They really make my day no matter what you say! Hey that rhymed. Any-who, find me on tumblr @basically-moon-and-arrows


	13. Hey Look A Chapter (Don't Hate Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa and Ranya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life happens and I had no inspiration for a bit, but I will finish this!

Clarke was the first to wake. The pair still lay under the blanket and facing each other, but space had grown between them. Breaching that space was Lexa’s arm, hand still knotted in Clarke’s shirt. When Clarke shifted closer Lexa’s hand gripped tighter. The blonde was content to look Lexa over for a moment. A minute later the brunette began to wake. Green eyes blinked open, hazy and confused. Clarke watched as they slowly wandered to her face. Their eyes met and the haze slowly left. Tears began to brim Lexa’s eyes.

“No, no, no. No more tears.” Clarke whispered.

She raised her hands to cup Lexa’s cheeks and kiss the tears away. Lexa’s arms twined around Clarke’s middle. Lips moved to meet each other. The kiss didn't delve deeper, and only lasted until Clarke felt Lexa calm again.

"Why did you cry?" Clarke asked, thinking of the night before.

"No one's...ever...Clarke...you..." Lexa stumbled with how to word such an intense feeling inside her "No one's ever...accepted me like that."

Clarke stared at the woman in disbelief. She rolled so that Lexa was on her back and straddled her waist. She leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching. Her hands stroked up and down Lexa's arm and cheek.

"Lexa I love you." She smiled "All of you."

Lexa was doing that thing again where she wasn't breathing well. So Clarke continued her touch and placed soft kisses all over the brunette's face.

"You can't." Lexa finally gasped.

"I assure you, I can." Clarke grinned against Lexa's cheek.

"But I'm...my body..."

Now Clarke sat up, nearly angry. She reached a hand behind her and grabbed Lexa between the legs gently. Lexa froze and tried to curl up.

"Listen to me." Clarke growled "There is nothing wrong with you. Yes, you are a woman with a penis. I love you, I love your penis. It fits inside me so well and you fit against me even better. So stop it. Stop thinking you don't deserve affection just because you're made a little differently. Ok?"

Lexa very slowly relaxed, as her eyes teared up just the slightest bit. Green eyes traveled over Clarke, taking every part of her in. The grip on her penis was released. Smoothly she sat up, a hand sliding into Clarke's hair behind her ear.

"Ok." Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke's. A stomach growled "Let's get breakfast."

* * *

 

The dog crate under Raven's feet rattled as the being inside shifted around again. There was a huff and Raven couldn't help but grin. She peeked over her laptop to watch. Anya sat in the crate, hunched over, and giving Raven a small glare. She was naked save for the chain collar around her neck and beautiful.

"You shouldn't have been late for our date." Raven shrugged.

Anya knew it was pointless to argue, Raven was right. Instead she began to pout. An idea occurred to her. She brought her legs up so her feet were planted on the ground, knees bent, and parted them. Her body was on full display to Raven. One hand began to rub around herself, another lifted to tug at a nipple. Raven's eyes darkened immediately.

"Hey...you're in punishment."

"But you never said what I could and couldn't do in here, Miss." Anya grinned evil.

Raven's nostrils flared as Anya slipped in a finger and out a moan. Torturously slow Anya pleased herself in front of the woman. Another finger was added. Pace quickened. Nipples hardened. Then, a worried look crossed Anya's face, as her pleasure built. Raven was tuned into the woman enough to know what was about to happen. She dumped her laptop on the couch beside her, feet against the floor, and leaned forward,

"Don't you dare stop."

"But Miss." Anya was blushing and Raven could tell self concsious thoughts were running through the older woman's mind.

"Anya, I love it. It turns me on so much, I want it all over your crate. I want this room to reek of you. Understand?"

"Yes Miss." Anya bit her bottom lip, a little giddy. What was a bout to happen was good, Miss enjoyed it even though she was embarrassed about it usually.

Anya swiped a thumb over her clit and climaxed. The spring in her stomach uncoiled. Her pussy clenched, and juices squirted out. A huge gush shot out and splashed against the crate floor. Anya slumped, soft and sated. Raven only let her be for a moment, mind wild with lust. She opened the crate door and hooked a finger through the collar. Anya looked up.

"You don't think you end there, do you, Cheeks?" Raven tugged and Anya crawled out.

They settled with Raven on the couch, Anya on her knees, and a face in a crotch. A tongue swirled around, in and out. A hand slid into long locks.

"Fuck, fuck! Anya, shit!" Raven cursed, hips bucking for attention.

Anya's tongue slurped up Raven's folds and continued to explore inside. The hands in her hair tightened and the woman around her climaxed. Anya lay her head against a thigh as Raven collected herself. A cell phone rang. It was shiny and new. Raven swiped to answer.

"Hey Gustus."

"Raven. Your restraining order went through. The bastard has to stay two hundred feet away from you at all times." Gustus announced.

"Thank you." Raven sighed with relief.

"He wasn't too happy to get the papers, so an extra car will patrol your area the next couple days."

"Gustus..."

"Don't mention it."

Raven hung up. Anya had climbed onto the couch beside her, watching her intently.

"Order's been given. He can't come close."

"Good. You are mine." Anya kissed her. "Just as I am yours."

* * *

 

Clarke entered the restaurant from their first date. This time a waiter showed her to a private room. Lexa was already waiting, looking dapper as usual. On the table sat a plate of appetizers, and a box with a bow.

"Sorry I'm late Heda, traffic."

"No worries, Babygirl, have a seat. I did order for us, however." Lexa smiled and took the blonde's hand.

Clarke couldn't help but look at the box again. Lexa laughed.

"I have an impatient sub I see, but that's alright." Lexa nudged the box. "It finally came in the mail. You can open it."

Like a child on Christmas Clarke grinned and lifted the lid. Inside were two pieces of jewelry. One was a thin gold bracelet with four charms. One was a silver key, a blue heart, a green heart, and a small tag that said BG. The other was a necklace. It had a thick silver chain. The pendant was actually a padlock, on the lock was a green heart charm, a blue heart charm, and a tiny tag that read H.

"It's your day collar, and a bracelet for me. Plain enough vanilla's will not suspect a thing, kinky enough people in the community will know what it means." lexa explained.

"They're wonderful." Clarke blushed.

"I'll put it on you after dinner. Ah, no pouting."

They ate the meal peacefully, talked about their day and the relationship between their best friends. After the dishes had been cleared away the staff knew not to come in again. Lexa had Clarke kneel on the ground. She stood behind the blonde and first donned the bracelet. Then she had Clarke hold up her hair while the necklace was latched. A bag had been sitting in a corner, waiting. 

Moments later Calrke's hands were bound behind her and the fun began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be so mad about the very very overdue update and not comment  
> Let me know if you guys want more BDSM smut from both couples!  
> Also, is that the last of Finn?


	14. Smutish and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny scene of promised smut, and the start of hell

Lexa sent the email and relaxed back into her seat. It was late in the evening and she was finally done work. Clarke had come and they ate dinner together, and would go home once Lexa was done sending out the emails. Well…perhaps not right after. She put her laptop away in order to see what waited for her on the other side of her desk.

Clarke wore tight jeans and a t-shirt with the logo of Ark Arts on it. Or…had been. Currently she wore nothing but a lacy red bra and matching thong. And her day collar. For the last twenty minutes she had been silent and held the Bow position. Lexa stood and approached her. Hearing her Clarke wiggled a little, she had been damp for over an hour now.

By the desk was a black bag. Lexa had instructed her to pick it up on the way to bringing them dinner. She just knew it was full of naughty goodies.

“Baby girl, Spread.” Lexa instructed.

Clarke’s body flowed easily into the next position. Lexa walked circles around her, her hand caressing over the blonde’s shoulders, until she was back in front. She crouched down, a hand reaching out. It tugged a hardening nipple and Clarke squeaked a little.

“You’ve been a good Babygirl recently, haven’t you?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, Heda.”

“Go clean off my desk while I get what I need.”

“Yes, Heda.” Clarke stood and went to do her task.

Lexa opened the black bag she had packed that morning. Inside were things she knew Clarke liked best, as well as a new piece of gear. She picked out two things first. The blonde whined at the sight. Silently Lexa put the black ball gag in first and secured it around Clarke’s head. Next the blindfold went on. Lexa used her hands and voice to guide Clarke until she was leaning over the desk, ass up. The new piece came into play now.

It was made of leather, with two cylinder sort of parts with many buckles to adjust for all sorts of different girths.

“Here’s something we haven’t used yet Babygirl.” Lexa announced.

She took Clarke’s hands behind her back and lined them up so hands were beside elbows. The bondage wear went under her arms, then lifted up and buckled up. Clarke’s entire forearms were bound together. A moan escaped through the gag in the blonde’s mouth.

“Oh, do you like this?”

Clarke nodded. Still Lexa dipped a hand between her legs and felt a wonderful wetness. Good. But before they could begin something had to be settled.

“Your mouth and hands are busy, so…” Lexa explained as her hand slid down Clarke’s leg to grab her ankle and lift it “As a replacement safe word you will kick me as hard as you can, understand?”

Clarke nodded. It was time to play. Lexa pulled the thong down and ran her hands over the wonderful ass in front of her. One dipped between the legs again and teased the entrance.

“So wet,” Lexa sighed and slid a finger in.

Clarke wiggle her bum a little, encouragingly.

“Patience.” Lexa chuckled.

The woman was growing hard and soon her pants were too confining. She undid them with one hand and wrapped it around herself. Lexa slid another finger inside Clarke. Her pumps into the woman matched the hand wrapped around herself. Soon she was fully hard and Clarke was wiggling with impatience.

“Are you ready for me Babygirl?” Lexa whispered to Clarke.

“y-thh” came the very muffled reply.

Lexa opened the condom, but didn’t put it on right away. First, she ran her penis along the inside of Clarke’s thighs. The woman whimpered as best she could and stomped a foot demandingly. Lexa laughed and put on the protection.

“Easy, babygirl, it’s coming.”

 

Lexa lined herself up and slowly pushed into the blonde in one stroke. Both of them moaned as slick heat encased her.

 

“You feel so perfect.” Lexa leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder.

 

Her hands grabbed the blonde’s arms for leverage as she pulled out slowly. Lexa’s lips quirked in a grin before her hips slammed forward. The breath was knocked from Clarke for a moment, then she barely caught it before Lexa had set the pace. It was rough, hard and fast. Clarke’s breasts were rubbing against the desk harshly. Her nipples tingled from it. Her hips were pushed into the edge of the desk with every thrust, the bite of the wood adding to the pleasure building within her.

 

Lexa was grunting with every thrust. Her eyes went from watching Clarke’s body all over, to where her cock was thrusting in and out, disappearing deep inside her sub.

This position was Clarke’s favourite, the head of Lexa’s cock rubbed her in just the right places inside. It could be heard, how wet she was, a slurping noise was made everytime Lexa completely filled her. Lexa’s balls were swinging, hitting Clarke’s clit.

 

Saliva dripped from the gag in Clarke’s mouth. The fact that she couldn’t see or move her arms only heightened the other sensations. Soon keening moans made their way through the gag and Lexa knew her Babygirl was close. With a growl she leaned forward, forearms braced on the desk on either side of Clarke. Her hips bucked with thrusting. Lexa closed her own eyes, focusing on the feeling of being inside Clarke, fucking her, the friction of her walls.

“Come on Babygirl, come for me.” Lexa whispered the words right beside Clarke’s ear.

 

Lexa slammed into Clarke one last time and came with a shout. Clarke wasn’t far behind, her body shaking under Lexa’s. Heat and pleasure uncoiled from their bellies, shooting throughout their bodies. Slowly they caught their breaths.

Lexa disposed of the condom and pulled her pants back up. She waited until Clarke had stopped shivering to unbind her arms, remove the blindfold and the gag.

 

Clarke climbed into her lap as soon as Lexa was back sitting in her chair. The brunette rubbed her arms. The binds hadn’t been too tight but it still felt good to have them massaged a bit. They whispered loving words to each other.

 

Eventually they stood and dressed, the toys were packed away and bag slung over Lexa’s shoulder. It had gotten chilly out, what with it being late fall. Hand in hand they left the office to go home for the weekend.

 

 

 

 

**A Couple Weeks Later**

 

 

 

 

Raven lay on the ground in a pile of rope. Anya released the last knot and looked at her. The mechanic was tired, it had been a tiring session of Anya’s interest. The older woman had been interested in shibari as long as she could remember, it what had lead her to BDSM. The couple had gone to a class the other day that Anya helped out with and demonstrated simple ones.

 

Now they were at the secluded cottage Anya shared with her family. All the neighbours had closed theirs for the cold months, but for the couple it was the perfect get away. No city noise, no internet, and no phones really.

 

Today had been different. Raven had been suspended for a while, completely immobilized. Marks on her skin still showed where the rope had been. Both of them loved the sight. Both women were naked.

 

“So goo.” Anya pressed a kiss to Raven’s head “Let’s take a bath.”

 

A warm bath was a preferred way for coming down from a scene. Whoever had dominated would hold the other in the warm water. Anya picked Raven up and carried her into the bathroom. The bath was ready in minutes. Anya climbed in first, then Raven who settled between her legs, leaning into Anya so they were chest to chest.

 

After a minute Anya could see Raven glance up at her, blushing, and glance at one of Anya’s breasts.

“Go ahead Little Bird.” Anya hummed.

Raven’s mouth enclosed over her small breast and began to suck. It wasn’t to arouse the other woman, it was to comfort Raven. At first the mechanic had been ashamed ,it was an odd thing, wanting to just suck her dom’s breast. Anya wouldn’t hear of her refusing something that helped her so much.

 

Anya’s hand raised the stroke Raven’s hair as the other held her close. Small hums and whimpers escaped Raven as she continued to suckle. When the water began to cool Anya took a washcloth and washed them both.

 

After the bath they towel dried themselves and crawled into bed. In the morning they packed and drove home. Just into the city both their phones lit up.

 

“The hell?” Raven exclaimed seeing all her missed texts and calls.

 

“Oh no! Fuck!” Anya’s confused expression turned to shock and rage. She parked the car in front of Raven’s building. “Indra sent me links and so did Lexa.”

 

Raven leaned over to read the headlines.

 

 

Lexa Woods is Really A Man

 

Business Woman With a Penis???

 

Monster Lexa Woods Revealed

 

“Oh my god.” Raven gasped.

 

“I need to go see her.” Anya said in shock.

 

“Of course.” Raven kissed her on the cheek “I had an amazing time, let me know when you get home.”

 

Anya nodded and waited for Raven to get into the building before tearing away to find her best friend. Raven hurried up to her apartment, head still reeling. When she opened the door she was shocked to find Clarke.

 

Clarke home and dressed in her pj’s in the middle of a Sunday (which she would normally spend with Lexa), an empty ice cream tub beside her, TV on but a blank look on Clarke’s face, she had obviously been crying for a while. The blonde began to cry again when she saw Raven.

 

“Rae, Lexa broke up with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love them, and tell me if I've messed up any BDSM stuff!


	15. Two morons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a moron.  
> Clarke is a moron.  
> Niylah just wanted to get laid.

Clarke mindlessly stocked the shelves with jars of paint. Over the last month she had become a working machine. Jaha had even given her a raise. The bell over the door rang, signalling two customers.

“I can’t believe it, a month and the story is still strong.” Said a man.

“We should wait outside that restaurant it likes.”

“Nah, Helen said Woods doesn’t go there anymore.”

“Hmm, whatever happened to the woman Woods was seeing?”

“Gold digger probably dumped Woods when the secret came out, imagine having to touch that…thing all the time. Whatever, these aren’t the brushes my kid wants, lets get out of here.”

Clarke was fuming and sad at the same time. A month and still all the media cared about was the fact that Lexa had a penis. A couple companies had stopped partnering with Lexa over the fact. What shit. Her mind returned to the night her life changed.

 

_It was only one day after the story had leaked. Clarke had watched Lexa pace, fuming about her ex Costia leaking nudes after years, and fielding calls and texts and emails. She had gone out to get some groceries and returned to find Lexa sitting on the couch, a bag of all Clarke’s stuff by the door._

_“Heda?” Clarke asked cautiously._

_“Clarke I…I can’t do this anymore.” Lexa gulped and didn’t look up from the floor._

_“What?”_

_“This relationship. It’s over. I need to focus on my business, you’re too much of a distraction.”_

_“Excuse me? Lexa no!”_

_“I’m sorry, Clarke.”_

 

Clarke hadn’t started crying until she was on her way home. For two days she sobbed and marathoned horrible TV and ate tubs of ice cream. Then Raven came home. After an hour or so more of sobs her roommate had whipped her into shape. Now, to keep her mind off things, she worked. She closed the shop for the night and walked home alone. It was only late at night that she let her emotions out, through painting. The colours swirled and formed the figure haunting her dreams.

* * *

 

Raven chuckled as she glided effortlessly on the ice. Anya was managing a decent pace forward, but that was it. And it was a little wobbly. She nearly wiped out trying to turn. Raven swooped forward and took Anya’s hand.

“Thanks.” Anya said when she was steady again. “This is amusing to you isn’t it?”

“Very.” Raven gave her a warm smile. “And thanks by the way.”

“For what?”

“For the little origami birds you’ve been leaving me.” Raven shrugged.

Anya stopped and stared at her “I haven’t…”

Raven stopped and looked at her “What? But you’ve left one on my mailbox, on my car, by the door to my work…”

“Little Bird…that wasn’t me…”

Both their faces paled. Raven’s stomach churned with fear and disgust.

“You mean…Finn…no, there’s a restraining order!” Raven was going to cry. Why was this happening to her? He was supposed to be gone.

“Shh, shh, we’re going to Gustus right away, he’ll help with this.” Anya pulled Raven into her arms.

“What can he do, he got the order.”

“And Finn is breaking it, they can bring him in now.”

“I’m scared.” Raven gulped.

“I know… you’ll stay with me. There is no way you’re going to your apartment tonight.”

“But what about the party, my dress is there.”

“Clarke can bring it, she’s coming with us, right?”

“Yeah. But I didn’t tell her who would be there.”

“They are adults who can sort out the ridiculous mess they’ve made.”

“You mean Lexa’s made.”

“Mostly Lexa, but Clarke didn’t help.”

Raven felt Anya shiver from the icy wind and pulled her coat more snug around her. She took her own scarf off to wrap around Anya. Anya leaned down for a kiss, until she wobbled on her skates again. Raven laughed and tugged her hands. The couple skated until their legs hurt.

  

* * *

 

Lexa walked calmly into the building. This would be her first night out since the story had started to spread. She wore a black and grey suit and all her hair was over one shoulder. Her good friend Niylah was holding another art exhibit and party. Anya was bringing Raven. Raven had sort of given Lexa the cold-shoulder since the break up. Which was understandable.

Whispers broke out as the other guests realized just who was here. The businesswoman ignored most of them. She took an offered glass of champagne and studied the art. Made small talk with those who were still kind and polite. A couple asked how she handled having a penis. Her response was to glare at them until they went away.

“I’m glad you could make it.” Niylah stepped up beside her as she studied a racier sculpture.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“How are you?”

“Coping. How’s being back in the city?”

When Niylah’s ‘creative juices’ flowed she retreated to a secret little shack way out in the middle of nowhere. She could spend months out there, a couple times over a year, and always found adjusting back to city life difficult.

“Odd. Oh, who’s that?” Niylah said breathily.

Lexa looked to the doorway. Anya was dressed in a midnight blue long dress, and Raven in a small red number was on her arm. But that wasn’t who the artist was looking at. Entering behind them was Clarke. Lexa nearly let the glass slip from her fingers.

Clarke wore a black dress that was cut low. It clung to every curve of her body down to her knees. Her hair was up in a stylish bun. When she turned to say something to a waiter Lexa nearly chocked. There was no real back to it. Just her behind was covered, back completely exposed.

“Who is that?” Niylah was gone from Lexa’s side.

  

* * *

 

Clarke had seen Lexa right after entering the room. Lexa looking sexy as hell. But no, she had to remain strong. Lexa chose to no longer have Clarke, she would pay the woman no mind. That became easier after Niylah herself began talking to her. Flirting with her.

They moved from display to display, talking art. Maybe this what Clarke needed, to move on. A one night stand to get her started.

  

* * *

 

 

“Those fucking morons.” Raven groaned.

“Raven, language.”

“But they’re not even looking at each other!” Raven stomped her foot and pouted.

Their friends were on opposite sides of the gallery. Clarke flirting with the artist and Lexa talking with a business partner.

“Perhaps they need a bigger push.” Anya wondered.

“Why did Lexa break up with her anyways?”

“She hasn’t told me.”

“Guys!” Clarke appeared next to them. “Um, I’m going to go, don’t wait up for me.”

“Uh…” Raven saw Niylah waiting patiently a couple feet away “Clarke…”

“I’ll be fine, see you later!” Clarke gave a reassuring nod and then left with the artist.

Raven looked to see Lexa watching the pair leave the building. That was it. She took a deep breath and headed over. Anya didn’t bother trying to stop her.

“Lexa!” Raven hissed once close enough.

She grabbed Lexa by the arm and dragged her into a stairwell.

“Raven?” Lexa was very confused.

“Why the hell did you break up with Clarke?” Raven demanded. “No way in hell was she the one who told-“

“I know she didn’t, it was my ex Costia. Costia said she did it for the money.” Lexa sighed.

“So why has my best friend been a zombie the last month, huh?” Raven stepped forward, making Lexa back into the wall.

“I ended things with Clarke for her own good.” Lexa said calmly.

“I’m sorry, what was that nonsense you just said?”

“The media was going to turn on her as well. They had already started to call her horrible things. I didn’t want more negative attention brought onto her just because she was with me.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!”

“Perhaps she was only okay with how I am when no one knew, but now that everyone does she doesn’t want to be seen as…” Lexa tapered off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

“Do you even know Clarke?” Raven through her hands up in the air and stormed out of the stairwell.

 

* * *

 Clarke had made out with Niylah the entire cab ride back to the artist’s home. Once through the door it took a while to get anywhere since they kept pushing each other up against walls and such for hands to explore a bit. Finally they had gotten to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Niylah’s hand began to push up under Clarke’s dress and an odd feeling began to stir in her. When the hand brushed her inner thigh her stomach twisted, and not in a good way.

“No, stop!” Clarke jumped back.

“Wha- I’m sorry.” Niylah looked rather confused.

Clarke took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. Thoughts of Lexa flashed through her mind.

“No, I am, I’m not…ready yet, I guess.” Clarke sighed.

“Ready to?”

“Move on.”

“Oh. Wait…are you Lexa’s Clarke?”

“I, uh, not anymore.”

“Oh. So you guys broke up? Why?”

“Lexa…actually, I don’t really know why. Lexa suddenly just decided we were over.”

Niylah looked at the blonde, waiting for her to continue the story…but apparently that was it.

“So you didn’t fight the breakup? Didn’t ask why?” Niylah demanded.

“I! Uh, no...”

“I see, you still love her.” Niylah rolled her eyes. Idiots. “And you didn’t fight for her.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true, isn’t it? Lexa broke up with you, probably because of some ridiculous reason she made up in her head, and you just left. You did nothing for her.”

“She shut me out! Completely! What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, but you need to figure it out.”

Clarke huffed and left the apartment. She stormed down the street, angrily ordering an uber. Her phone pinged with a message from Raven.

 

**Lexa broke up with you to save you from media. But also believes you wouldn’t want to be known dating someone like her.**

 

 Filled with new rage Clarke got an uber for a new location. She didn’t speak to the driver, just glared out the window. Dropped off at the edge of the driveway the blonde stormed up to the door. Lights on inside let her know the occupant was home.

Her fist rammed on the door until she could hear footsteps approaching. A few more hits then an angry exclamation tore from her throat.

“HEDA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe fixed things (an itty bit)  
> But there's always more trouble to come.  
> Leave a comment, hit Kudo, and don't forget to subscribe-wait this isn't Youtube.


	16. Sorry it's short!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke yells, Lexa DOESN'T cry (shocking I know)  
> Raven is klutz, and in shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate my super unupdating-ass!  
> My plan is to finish this fic, finish non-option B, fix my ranya wolf fic, and then just one shots since obviously I fail at this whole multiple-chapters-in-a-timely-manner deal.

She probably looked crazy. Half her hair out of the bun, make up a little mussed up, shivering in the chilly night air. Clarke slammed her fist against the door until she heard footsteps approaching on the other side.

 

“You’re not the only one in the relationship! You don’t get to just…decide what happens to us all by yourself!” Clarke yelled. “You didn’t even ask how I felt! The media-fuck them! But if they want to plaster pictures of us together than-than good! Everyone will know that you are taken!”

 

As Clarke yelled the footsteps stopped upon reaching the door, but it didn’t open. Which was good, since Clarke was leaning against it for a bit of support now, hand open and splayed over the design above the doorknob. What she couldn’t see on te other side was a figure mirroring her position, forehead pressed into the cool wood.

 

“I don’t care what people think of me for dating someone I love. It’s none of their business.” Clarke said, quieter and calmer this time.

 

“They’ll call you horrible things for dating someone like me.” Came a soft reply.

 

“Screw ‘em.” Clarke stood.

 

The door opened to reveal Lexa. Suit jacket gone, tie loose, sleeves rolled up.

 

“I’m sorry.” The brunette whispered.

 

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I didn’t fight for us right away, I’m sorry I just picked up my bag and left.” Clarke stepped into the house.

 

“We’re bad at communicating. We need to talk.”

 

“We do.”

 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and pulled her to the couch. They talked. About the last month, their feelings, about the times the safeword had been used and how they had felt about that.

 

“You left with Niylah.” Lexa murmured.

 

“I did. I was tryign to get over you. We got back to her place, started to make out, and just…I couldn’t. She helped me realize my fault too.” Clarke shrugged.

 

Lexa pulled her close and nuzzled into her.

 

“Can we go to bed now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The pair gradually made it up, stripped, and climbed into bed. They lay face to face, arms and legs tangled together.

 

 

 

 

  

In the morning Clarke was the first to wake. She was on her back, Lexa’s head and hand resting on her chest. Her morning wood was pressing into her leg. She ran her fingers up and down Lexa’s spine, pressed her lips to the woman’s forehead. Hoenstly, she tried. She really tried to keep her thoughts from going dirty, but it had been weeks since she was last touched. Lexa’s hand shifted and fingers brushed a hard nipple. Clarke couldn’t help the little gasp.

“Hmm, having naughty thoughts?”

Lexa moved fluidly, her body rising up and over Clarke so she was looking down, hair fanning around them.

“Can’t help it.” Clarke smiled up at her.

Lexa grinned. She took Clarke’s hands and held them together above the blonde’s head. Clarke lifted a leg so her thigh brushed against Lexa’s hardness. Now Lexa was the one to gasp. Clarke spread her legs and lifted her hips up.

“Please.”

Lexa’s eyes darkened. She dropped her head down to litter Clarke’s neck and chest in kisses and nips. She was in the middle of giving Clarke a hickey when her head shot up.

“I…I don’t have any condoms.” She whispered in realization.

“What? How?”

“Well, we were done with the box I had and then, I…didn’t see the need to buy more.”

“It’s fine. I’m clean.”

“I am as well, but…pregnancy…” Lexa looked at Clarke.

“So you are fertile?”

“Yes.”

“Good thing to know. Also, I’m on the pill, so don’t worry about it.”

“Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

Lexa was holding Clarke’s hands in one and using the other to hold herself up. SO it was Clarke who reached between them and lined them up. Of course she couldn’t just do that, she had to tease. She gently held Lexa’s cock and rubbed the head just inside her wet lips. Lexa let out a stuttering groan. She ended the torture by sliding into Clarke, slowly, all the way.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.

 

 

* * *

 

  

“OPERATION REUNITE CLEXA WAS A SUCCESS!” came a shout, quickly followed by “Shit! Ow!”

Anya heard the approach of Raven, quickly followed by a bump and thump. Slightly concerned and slightly amused Anya left the bathroom to find the young woman on the ground.

“I’m going to wrap you in bubble wrap one of these days.” Anya chuckled as she helped the woman to her feet.

“Clarke threatens the same thing. But, she also texted me that they’re back together!”

“Good, Lexa will be much easier to deal with now.”

“And also Clarke is going to be staying with her for a bit, and she needs stuff from the apartment and so do I so we’re going over there to get some stuff in a bit.”

“Alone?”

“We’ll be okay if it’s just the two of us. Don’t worry, and we’ll both have our phones on us.”

“Okay.”

Anya looked at the time and grumbled incoherently. She kissed raven again, grabbed her jacket, and headed off to work.

 

 

 

“Why in the world do you need to bring so much stuff?” Raven demanded.

Seven bags were packed on the ground in front of them, five of which belonged to one person.

“I just packed the essentials.” Clarke shrugged.

“The essentials is like…a toothbrush and clean pair of underwear, not seven different sweaters!”

“Shut up.” Clarke huffed “I’ll bring the car closer to the building and the first two bags. You water the plants since we’ll both be gone for a while.”

“Fine.” Raven knew Clarke was just making up an excuse since so Raven didn’t have to do as much carrying and stairs with her leg.

All the same she filled a cup with water and approached the kitchen window. Due to the fact neither of them were great with remembering to water plants (after several dead houseplants) they had bought some succulents. All three of which were now…

“Dead. And this is why Anya chirps me.” Raven shook her head, a smile on her lips, and put the cup away. “Now where is that girl?”

“Good, you’re packed.”

Raven spun and the cup clattered to the ground. Standing in her living room was Finn.

 

And there was a gun in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, even if it's just to bash me.  
> OR BETTER YET-any suggestions for kinky scenes *insert that eyebrow-y smirk-y emoji guy*


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa sat in her office chair, one elbow resting on her desk, the other absentmindedly played with a pen. Her mind however, was nowhere near the very busy morning she had just completed. Instead, it was reliving the activities of the early morning with Clarke.

She remembered how the woman mewled beneath her. 

_ The blonde’s legs wrapped around her bottom, pulling Lexa into her. Lexa had kept the same, steady pace. There was no rush, just love. It was heaven, being inside Clarke without a condom. Another first for her, being inside someone without one. She got to truly feel Clarke’s warmth and grip. _

_ Somehow Clarke managed to get her hands free and were gripping Lexa’s back. Her own forearms braced against the pillows on either side of Clarke. Clarke’s face was turning red, her lips quivering and eyebrows drawing together, a sure sign her climax was approaching. Lexa shifted her legs and stroked deeper inside the woman. Clarke’s responding cry of pleasure brought Lexa up to the edge as well. _

_ “You feel so good, Clarke.” Lexa husked. _

_ “Ah, Lexa…oh god Lexa!” Clarke’s front arched up as the waves of pleasure hit her. _

_ Lexa wasn’t far behind. She held still in her climax, content to watch the woman thrash beneath her. _

* * *

  Lexa was brought out of her memories by her office door swinging open. Anya waltzed in with bags of takeout and promptly dumped them on her desk.

“Couldn’t knock?” Lexa sighed.

“Figured you’d be too busy to feed yourself.” Anya shrugged and dropped into the seat across from her.

“What if I had been with Clarke in here?” Lexa teased and opened a box of noodles.

“1. Gross. 2. You would have locked the door. 3. She’s with Raven getting stuff from their apartment.” Anya put her feet up on the edge of the desk.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

The pair begin to eat in comfortable silence. Ruined only when Lexa’s office phone rings. Her secretary’s voice comes through.

“Miss Woods, it’s Polis Memorial Hospital on the line.” He announced.

“Ok, I’ll pick it up Gustus.” Lexa finished the food in her mouth “Hello?”

“Is this Lexa Woods?” chirped a voice.

“Yes.”

“You are listed as Clarke Griffin’s emergency contact.”

Lexa’s heart stopped and it felt as if her lunch were about to come back up. Anya’s eyes widened to mirror Lexa’s. Both of their faces paled.

“She’s here going for a scan, would you be able to get here? She won’t be allowed to leave the hospital alone after the police are finished questioning her.”

“I’m on my way.” Lexa stood and slammed the phone down. “Clarke is at the hospital.”

“What about Raven? Weren’t they together at the apartment?” Anya’s container was left forgotten on the chair.

“We’ll find out when we get there, ok?”

They had never gotten out of a building faster.

 

* * *

 

Clarke was lying in the hospital bed, glaring at the police officer standing there when she heard her.

“Clarke Griffin. No, my name is Lexa Woods. I want Clarke-”came the commotion from the hallway.

“Lexa!” Clarke called.

Seconds later the brunette had entered the room and was beside Clarke. Hands gently held her face while eyes scanned her body.

“Are you alright? What happened? Where are you hurt?” Lexa demanded.

“Hit my head but I’ll be fine Lexa,” tears began to well in her eyes “But it’s Raven.”

“What about Raven?” Anya demanded from the doorway.

“Finn. H-he hit me when I was getting the car, knocked me out. When I came to I was being loaded into the ambulance, and no one has seen or heard from Raven.” Clarke cried “And this guy isn’t doing anything about it.”

“What?” Both woman turned to the officer.

He paled under their glares and held his hands up in surrender. “My orders were to remain here. Gustus told me to ensure Clarke Griffin remained safe, and to keep a woman named Anya from figuring out Raven Reyes was taken by her ex. Do you know who Anya is?”

The poor officer was being slammed against a wall. Two hands fisted in his shirt. Murderous dark eyes glinting into his.

“What did you just say?” The woman snarled.

“Y-you’re Anya.” he stuttered.

“Where is Gustus?”

“They’ve located Collins hideaway, a cabin by Lake TonDC on the west side. He’s on his way now.”

He slumped to the ground when the scary woman disappeared from the room. Lexa checked Clarke over again, hand glancing over the tender bruise on the blonde’s temple.

“Raven will be ok. No way Finn is getting away. Not with Anya and Gustus on his back.” Lexa assured her.

“They need you to sign papers agreeing to take care of me so I can go.” Clarke sniffed, hands playing with the hospital blanket.

“Always, Babygirl.” Lexa whispered into her ear.

“Heda.” Clarke signed and nuzzled into her neck.

It might not have been an appropriate moment to slip into the roles, but it was what they needed.

 

* * *

 

Raven’s bad leg was on fire. It had been tied in the same position for too long. But that wasn’t the only pain she was feeling. She was sure her belly was covered in angry welts, and all her limbs carried bruises from the cuffs that had been holding her down.

Finn was a couple feet away, pacing and muttering nonsense. He had gotten her into his car, past an unconscious Clarke, and to this cabin. For the last couple hours she had been strapped onto the table, recieving her ‘punishment’.

Finn had spewed nothing but insults, and how she was a bad slave for not listening to her master and flirting with that dyke. Her tears had tried but new ones were always threatening to fall.

Suddenly the light in the room began to die. The fire was giving out.

“Stay there. I have to get more firewood.” Finn sighed, adopting a calm demeanor. The bastard even kissed her cheek quickly as he passed.

Raven’s pride would be hurt more if the man wasn’t sporting some bruises himself. Anytime he got within range since he put down his gun she had kicked, punched, or even bitten him. His neck was a bit bloody from that.

As he went to get the wood Raven pondered the end. She clearly wouldn’t survive long here. If only she was able to see her friends again. Clarke, Octavia, hell even Murphy and Bellamy. Lexa perhaps, rib her about being the whipped one. Anya. Anya. Anya. She was going to miss that woman. The woman that she loved. Finn hadn’t removed the ring from her finger. The one that Anya had a matching one to and that signified how important they were to each other.

Ok, now tears were dripping down the sides of her face again. There was the sound of tires on the gravel driveway. Was Finn _leaving_ leaving to get firewood? Had someone arrived. Raven cranked her neck to the side and up so she could see. A shadowy figure peered through the dirty window.

Seconds later they attempted the door. It was locked. Another second and it had been kicked in.

“Anya.” Raven gasped. “He’s outback, getting wood.”

The tall woman froze for a second, taking in the state of her love. Raven was cuffed spread eagle on a table. Shirt off, just in her bra. Welts littered her stomach. Her jeans were still on, but not her brace. Anya rushed across the room and began to undo the cuffs. They were made of metal, but the locking mechanism easily undone if you weren’t the person in them. Raven was whispering her name over and over. Her voice rough, as if from screaming too long.

Raven’s wrists were free. She began to sit up but winced in pain.

“Shh, Raven, easy.” Anya kissed her, and held her for a second, helping to ease her into a sitting position.

“Who the hell are you?”

Anya spun to see Finn enter, arms full of wood. He dropped it when he recognized Anya’s face.

“Hell no, she’s my slave! And she’s in the middle of being punished.” Fin stomped forward.

“You’re dead.” Anya advanced as well.

The pair met in the middle. Limbs thrashing. Punches, kicks, bites. Slammed in to walls and shelves. They tumbled to the ground. Raven worked to get her ankles free. Sirens sounded outside, thundering towards the cabin.

Anya grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed it into Finn. Once he was bleeding from the mouth she stood. She looked at Raven, guilt and sorrow clouding her eyes at the sight of the injured woman. Raven’s paling face warned her of danger. Anya spun to se Finn had grabbed a gun from a chair that she hadn’t noticed before. From his spot on the ground he was aiming at Raven’s head.

A shot.

Two figures collapsed to the ground.

Five armed officers stormed the cabin.


	18. Healing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...stuff?

Lexa stepped into the living room and took a moment to appreciate the sight. Due to her disobeying the food rule once again the blonde has lost furniture privileges for the month. Also, she had not obeyed and climaxed early during one of their play sessions so she was only allowed to wear a thong around the house. Today Lexa had added an extra perk, a clip on each of Clarke’s sensitive nipples with a bell on the end.

            “Babygirl.” Lexa called.

            When Clarke looked up at her she recognized the look in those blue eyes. Clarke was most certainly wet, the clips probably teasing her into arousal. Clarke stood and walked towards Lexa, head bowed.

            “Yes, Heda?” Clarke asked with a hopeful, sexy lilt to her voice.

            “Time for you to get dressed.” Lexa grinned at the sight of Clarke trying to hold back a groan of disappointment. “We’re going to the hospital.”

            That brought the smile back to Clarke’s lips. She dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt (after Lexa had removed the clips and rubbed Clarke’s nipples until they were no longer numb. Which only caused the submissive to grow more frustrated). However they were at the hospital thirty minutes later.

            Clarke led the way through the halls, knowing the route off by heart. The pair had been here many times over the last couple months. A couple nurses waved hello.

 

 

 

            The room was empty. Bed made, everything neat and organized. Most people would freak out. Arriving in a hospital room of a loved one only to find it empty. Not this couple however.    

            “I don’t understand why they don’t just let them share a room.” Lexa sighed.

            “Raven probably gets a kick out of sneaking past the nurses.” Clarke shrugged and stepped into the hall and continuing down.

            A doctor in a white coat and pink scrubs paused when he saw them.

            “The love birds are passed out together. Thank goodness you’re picking them up today. Worst patients.” But the doctor was smiling.

            So the pair found them both in Anya’s room. Asleep on the bed. Anya on her back, Raven sprawled on the half of her that wasn’t home to a gunshot wound. Arms and legs and hair tangled together. Two packed bags near the door.

            “Hey, Raven, time to get up.” Clarke shook Raven gently.

            “Mmmm, don’t wanna.” Raven mumbled and burrowed deeper into her lover. “Make ‘em go way.”

            “Lexa?” Anya grumbled.

            “Yes?”

            “Go away.”

            Lexa huffed a laugh. “Sorry can’t do that. The hospital is kicking you out and you need a ride home.”

            “Later.”

            “No, now.”

 

 

 

            Lexa and Clarke helped Anya and Raven carry their bags into Anya’s place, made sure they had everything they needed, and let them be. As soon as they were back in the car alone Clarke began to whine.

            “Heda, I’m still so wet.” She groaned in a gravelly tone.

            Lexa felt her eye and something much lower twitch. Her grip on the wheel tightened.

            “We’re almost home Babygirl.”

            “I don’t know if I can wait.”

            “You can and you will.”

            “But Heda…” Clarke spread her legs and rubbed herself over the fabric.

            “Babygirl I did not give you permission to touch yourself.” Lexa growls.

            Clarke doesn’t stop. Her heart skips a beat when Lexa pulls over onto the side of the road. She’s ready to purr in satisfaction in getting her way. However that was not Lexa’s plan. Instead she opened the passenger glove box where Clarke’s collar was. She put it on her sub, then revealed a pair of cuffs and short chain.

            “You just have this lying around Heda?” Clarke pants.

            “I planned a quick trip for us tomorrow where we would need it.” Lexa shrugged and put the cuffs on Clarke. Her next move ruined any hope the artist had gathered. The chain went on one cuff, through the o-ring on the collar, and attached to the next cuff. Leaving Clarke unable to touch herself.

            “Hedaaaa” Clarke pouted and whined, flexing her hips towards her Domme.

            “I said no Babygirl. When we’re home.” Lexa pulled back out onto the road, an evil smirk on her lips.

            It was torturous for Clarke the rest of the ride home, even though it was short. Lexa opened the car door for her and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. She did not undo Clarke’s bindings.

 

 

 

 

            Clarke kneeled patiently just inside the playroom door as Lexa gathered what she needed. She had the padded table set up at hip level. Releasing the chain Clarke’s arms had a moment to relax before she was led to lay on the table on her back. Both were silent as Lexa had Clarke bend her legs up and to the sides. Red rope tied thighs to calves. Up next a black belt was wrapped around her middle and the table, securing her. Arms were stretched straight out and the cuffs tied to chains hanging from the ceiling. Next came the gag and a bell pressed into one of Clarke’s hands.

            “Ring the bell and this stops.”

            “Yethhhh Hewa.” Clarke nods.

            Lexa took a deep breath and slipped completely into her Domme self. The same clips as before soon graced Clarke’s nipples. Her next instrument, a short black riding crop.

            “My, my Babygirl. You have been quite the naughty girl lately. You haven’t been eating properly, then you start to pleasure yourself against my orders, and don’t think I’ve forgotten last week you didn’t greet me properly.” Lexa tufted.

            Clarke moaned, in dread for realizing she hadn’t gotten away with it, and eagerness for what would happen next. She was still incredibly damp. Lexa’s eyes kept darting to the sweetness between her sub’s legs. But that treat would come later (and more specifically a tasty treat for tomorrow).

            Lexa began with gentle smacks to Clarke’s legs, then her arms, her belly. They grew harder when she reached the midriff. These strikes weren’t hard enough to outweigh the pleasure, just light stings that had the younger woman groaning. Lexa would randomly smack the blonde’s breasts making her shake.

            Out of nowhere she landed a hit directly on her clit. Clarke screamed and tried to arch off the table but was held in place by the belt. Her breaths heaved through her nose or around the gag.

            “Did you like that Babygirl?”

            Clarke nodded.

            “Are you going to listen from now on?” Lexa asked, smacking a thigh.

            Again the blonde nodded.

            “Will you eat right?” Smack.

            Nod.

            “Will you greet me in the sit position when I come home?” Smack.

            Nod.

            “Will you ever pleasure yourself against my orders again?” Smack.

            A fervent shake of the head. Clarke was shaking with need so bad she was practically vibrating.

            “Good girl.” Lexa crooned

            Thre quick hard smacks to the clit. Clarke’s squeal burst through the gag. Her body arching and falling over and over as she climaxed, legs swaying and arms fighting the chains. Drool leaked out of the side of her mouth. As she settled Lexa used this time to rid herself of the pants that had become painfully tight the last couple minutes and donned a condom.

            She lined herself up and leaned over her Clarke. Clarke’s cuffs were released from the chains and immediately they gripped Lexa’s sides. Lexa braced either arm beside Clarke’s head, locked eyes, and slid into the woman.

            Clarke whimpered. She felt so hot and still jittery from the first climax. With Lexa staring down at her like that things only intensified. Her heart swelled and she bucked her hips. Lexa groaned, a playful glint to her eyes. She set a pace. It was hard and slow. She withdrew, waited a moment, and gently slid in until their hips met. Slowly she built up the power of her thrusts. Never breaking eyes contact.

            “Babygirl.” Lexa groaned under her breath. She undid the gag and tossed it aside.

            “Heda.” Clarke whimpered and bucked her hips again. “You are so wonderful.”

            Lexa nearly stopped thrusting her hips for a moment. No one had ever said something like that to her in a moment like this. Clarke had said stuff of this sort when they were cuddling, or she had received a gift or Lexa had done something the other woman found adorable. But never in a moment like this. Never had words so soft come from someone she had tied up, hit with a crop, and fucked.

            “So perfect, my Heda.” Clarke whispered.

Those words brought the woman to the edge. Lexa growled and clenched her fists. Eyes still with the blue ones beneath her Lexa thrust forward hard and fast until she drove them both over the edge. Lips crashed together as Lexa held herself within Clarke, who clamped around her. They panted the same air, frozen together until the bliss subsided.

            Lexa tossed the condom, donned the pants, and unbound Clarke. Obediently Clarke sat up to make it easier for Lexa to pick her up.

            “Have I ever told how much of a turn on it is, you carrying me?” Clarke announced.

            “Then I’ll make sure to do it more often.” Lexa said against her shoulder.

            She picked her up and carried her off for some gentle aftercare.

* * *

 

 

After Lexa and Clarke had dropped them off Anya and Raven had fallen into bed together. Their wounds had healed just in time for them to get pneumonia. Both of them were alright now, but exhausted. It was the next morning when they opened their eyes again. Raven could feel a hand tracing the scars on her back. And she knew what thoughts were going through her love's mind. Over the past couple months Raven would catch Anya looking at Raven's scars with guilt. Fir the first month of their recovery she had barely made eye contact with her. This was enough.

Raven rolled over quickly, straddling Anya and pinning her arms to the bed.

"It's not your fault."

Anya looked away and swallowed. "I let you and Clarke go there alone-I never should have-I-"

"First, you did nothing wrong. That was my choice to go to the apartment with Clarke. Second, if you had come maybe you wouldn't be here anymore. Would you have let him take me?"

"Never!"

"So you probably would have gotten shot with better accuracy there. And be dead."

"But-"

"No, Anya." Raven pushed a hand under the woman's shirt to brush the jagged scar from where the bullet had passed through, narrowly missing organs. "This is my fault then."

"No, Finn shot me."

"You only got shot because of me."

"No that's not your fault!"

"And what he did to me isn't your fault either!"

Both of them were crying now. Chests heaving they stared at each other. Anya sat up, Raven not putting up a fight, and kissed her. Anya's thumbs wiped away Raven's tears. Slowly they calmed down. Showered, ate a meal, and cuddled in front of the TV.

 

 

The next couple days was still recovery time for them. They both went back to work on the same days. Raven officially moved in. Neither her or Clarke ever stepped foot in their old apartment again. Week one back at work had them coming home exhausted but they built up their stamina. It wasn't until a month and a half after their homecoming.

 

They were kissing and it began to grow heated. Clothes were tossed off until they were naked on the bed. Anya had Raven pressed against the mattress. Suddenly Raven tensed and pulled back.

"Little Bird, what is it?" Anya asked softly.

"I-I don't...I don't want to be tied up, or gagged, or any of that..stuff. It still feels...icky." Raven admitted.

"Ok, we won't do that then."

"And I don't mean just this time. I mean, I don't want to sub or Domme or any of that stuff for a while. One day, maybe, I can be a Domme again, but...I-I can't." raven shut her eyes.

"Okay." Anya kissed under her chin.

"So I understand if you want this to end."

"What?" Anya jolted up.

"You love, this stuff. BDSM, tying girls ups, all that stuff, and I'm not that anymore." Raven shurgged.

"Branwada." Anya huffed and was over the woman again. "I love you. You. I don't love BDSM. It is quite enjoyable but I can live without it. Sex is still great without it. I can't live without you. Do you understand me? I love you. Gagged or mouthing off, blindfolded or not, bound or free. I love you."

Raven was gasping for air, a tear dripped down her cheek and Anya was quick to kiss it away.

"Oh, raven. Oh, Little Bird." Anya began littering her skin with kisses.

"I l-love y-you to-oo." Raven cried and wrapped her limbs around her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally updated!  
> Only the epilogue is left!  
> Please tell me what you think! Comment and kudos!  
> Also hit me up with prompts!  
> PLEASE  
> PLEASE HIT ME UP WITH PROMPTS
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note all my people are asleep but I am not because I'm getting an awesome haircut tomorrow and am excited!!!!


	19. The End

**Nine Months Later**

"Have I ever told you how hot it gets me when you carry me?"

Lexa looked down at the woman in her arms. The woman who was so stuffed up with the flu her voice was rather nasally-sounding. The woman who was flushed with a fever, the woman who was wearing pjs with cartoon lions all over them.

"Clarke..." Lexa said warningly as she laid the woman on their bed.

"Well it's true." Clarke wiggled down into the bed, shaking her head and neck as her collar moved around. Lexa had done it up looser than normal, worried about Clarke's breathing while her nose was stuffed up.

"I can take it off." Lexa offered.

"No!" Clarke glared at her and pouted.

Lexa chuckled and tucked the comforter around Clarke.

" I have some work to do, you rest up and get better and I'll carry you to the playroom every time." She pressed a kiss to a warm forehead.

"Promises, promises." Clarke grumbled as she settled and closed her eyes.

Lexa stood, watching softly until she was sure she was asleep. Then she slipped quietly to her office. For a couple hours she managed to get good work done. Her eyes strayed to the picture hanging on the wall. A couple months ago she had paid a photographer to take photos of them. Her favourite one she hung on the wall at her home office. It was Clarke sitting on the railing of their balcony in the back yard, with Lexa behind her and arms around her. Other ones were posted to instagram and there was an album in their living room. However this one was one taken by Lexa. She had set up the camera and the timer.

They were on the floor of the playroom. Pink rope all around them. Lexa with her knees splayed and Clarke draped in her arms, still bits of rope around her. Her collar clearly visible. Eyes looking at each other, full of love and passion, Clarke's just slightly glazed.

Lexa's heart squeezed. She still found it hard to believe that someone loved her so completely and fiercely. After all that had happened with Finn, both had been horribly reminded of the fact the media was still playing with Lexa's 'extra piece' as they dubbed it. The company held a press conference and Lexa explained her status as intersex, but identifying as a woman. It was Clarke's idea to start a new charity. Called We Care it was an organization that gave free counseling to young people of the LGBT and especially intersex children. Plans had been made to build a shelter for youth between the ages of 16 and 25 who had been kicked out of their homes for being different.

The door opening brought Lexa out of her thoughts. Clarke, wrapped in a blanket, shuffled over.

"You're supposed to be resting." Lexa admonished softly, but she couldn't be upset when Clarke looked so cute.

"Be comfier here." Clarke grumbled, the sentence making no sense so she was clearly mostly talking to herself. 

Lexa simply watched, an amused quirk to her lips as Clarke straddled her, legs draping on either side, hands on her waist, bodies pressed together, and face in the crook of her neck. Lexa slowly ran her hand over the woman's back and hummed a lullaby from when she was a child.

* * *

 

**A Couple Days Later**

"We're doing this."

"We are."

Raven smiled up at Anya, whose cheeks were tinged pink with excitement.

"You look wonderful." Anya whispered as she bent down for a kiss.

"Thanks, I'm lucky they had a suit that fit me so nicely. Your dress is gorgeous, but more importantly you look gorgeous." Raven nearly puffed with pride at making her lover blush fiercely. 

Wordlessly they wound their hands together and walked into the courthouse.

 

A while later they were in the car. Raven had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand holding Anya's.

"If you don't stop looking at your ring you're going to make us crash."

"But it's perfect."

"And so is mine."

"God, we're like the couple I used to gag over at the mall."

"What have you done to me?"

"The real question is, what are our best friends going to do to us?" Raven kept her eyes on the road now.

"Lexa will pout a bit but be fine. Clarke's going to eat you alive."

"That's your job." 

"Trust me. We have lunch with them and then we're off on our honeymoon." Anya twisted the new ring on her finger.

"Where I'll tie you up." Raven nodded.

"Wha-you don't have-"

"I want to. Just a little. Your wrists to the headboard. I think I'm ready." Raven raised Anya's hands to her lips.

"You know your safeword if you're not."

"Yeah, it's the best one ever!" Raven chuckled "Boom."

 

 

They reached the diner first and ordered some drinks. The other couple was fifteen minutes late with flushed cheeks and sappy glances.

"Oh geez keep it in the playroom." Raven rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile on her face.

Food was ordered and bites eaten between conversations. Ranging from work to social lives. Clarke sat with Lexa's hand on her thigh. Raven was leaning into Anya, who's arm was around her shoulders. A hand shot across the table to grab a wrist. This made a ring shine in the light. Anya tried not to laugh at Clarke's half shocked half pissed face, Lexa's complete shock, and Raven's smug grin.

"RAVEN REYES!"

"Actually its Raven Trikru-Reyes now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're done. A short and sweet goodbye. Fin.
> 
> It's been a real trip with long waits between chapters (which I apologize for).  
> What did you guys think?
> 
> **Since I'm done this I would love to get prompts! Both Ranya and Clexa!**
> 
> I'll also be finishing up my other two(?) ongoing fics including the non-option b version of this. That one will be taking a drastically different plot line than this one.


End file.
